Mi Sargento
by EriAleSir
Summary: Desde niña, Mikasa siempre había deseado que unos ojos verdes, llenos de emoción y determinación, pudieran llegar a verla de forma dulce y amorosa, tal como ella lo hacía. Amaba esos ojos verdes. ¿Entonces porque de repente le intrigaba tanto el posedor de aquella mirada gris e inexpresiva?
1. Noche de encuentros

Sargento Levi, no importan donde o cuando, al momento que Mikasa escuchaba este nombre su sangre empezaba a hervir cómo nunca, simplemente quería matar a ese enano amargado.

Después del juicio de Eren, el desprecio que tenia la joven de ojos negros al sargento solo aumento. No era la primera vez que lo veía. Al tener el título de "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" era casi pecado que un soldado no supiera quien era.

El recuerdo de el amargado y enano sargento hacia que hasta las ganas de cenar se le fueran a Mikasa. Pero lo que más le molestaba, era que aquella noche estaba nevando, y desde hace dos años la nieve le recordaba un evento que ahora le desagradaba bastante recordar.

Era una noche de invierno, y en ese entonces Mikasa tenia catorce años de edad. En esa noche la nieve caía delicadamente sobre los ciudadanos que estaban esperando emocionados a la legión de reconocimiento, la cual regresaba después de haber estado dos meses fuera de las murallas. Desde ese entonces Eren ya estaba más que decidido a unirse a la legión de reconocimiento, así que cada vez que estos regresaban de una misión, el joven Jaeger iba a unirse a la multitud de espectadores para recibirlos, aunque claro no iba solo, Armin y Mikasa lo acompañaban en cada ocasión.

A pesar que era una noche en invierno, y el grupo de amigos se encontraban en plena nevada, realmente la noche no era desagradable, si no más bien bella.

La luna estaba dando su mayor brillo, mientras las estrellas le hacían compañía. La gente estaba entusiasmada, ya que cada vez que regresaba la legión de reconocimiento, era una nueva esperanza para la humanidad. Una esperanza tan diminuta cómo que solo un tercio de los soldados murieron, o una tan grande como que habían capturado al titan colosal.

Mientras todo el público se dedicaba a observar la puerta de entrada, Mikasa estaba concentrada mirando la luna.

Antes de que su madre fuera asesinada, esta le contaba cómo la luna se encargaba de dar luz y esperanza al mundo durante noches frías y oscuras.

Cada vez que la luna estaba tan brillante como aquella noche, Mikasa sentía que su madre estaba con ella. Cada vez que veía no sólo la luna, si no la noche en general, las palabras que le decía su madre todas las noches antes de dormir volvían a verse presentes en sus oídos.

_La luna es la madre de todos nosotros, porque ella se encarga de recordarnos que todavía hay luz y esperanza en toda esta oscuridad. Y tal como la luna se encarga de protegernos a todos nosotros, yo siempre me encargaré de guiarte en medio de toda esta oscuridad. No importa donde esté, solo ve la luna, porque yo estaré desde ahí para cuidarte y amarte._

Al recordar aquellas palabras dulces que le recitaba su madre todas las noches, sin excepción alguna, los ojos de Mikasa empezaron a cristalizarse. La joven de mirada oscura estuvo a punto de derramar una lágrima llena de nostalgia.

Pero unos gritos la sacaron de su mundo.

De repente todos los presentes empezaron a gritar, especialmente su hermano adoptivo y su amigo rubio. _Esto solo puede significar una cosa_, pensó.

La legión de Reconocimiento acababa de llegar. Tanto la gente como el clima de esa noche parecieron haberse emocionado demasiado. La gente gritaba, unos de alegría y otros de enojo. Aquella noche tres cuartos de soldados habían regresado, lo cual mucha gente tomo como esperanza, ya que casi siempre regresaba entres un tercio, o una mitad de reclutas.

No importa los motivos, la verdad era que todo el público presente gritaba, menos una niña de catorce años con pelo y ojos negros. Ella solamente miraba los soldados, sus atuendos, sus heridas, sus miradas.

Parecía que entre más gritaba la gente, más fría se ponía la noche. Aquella cálida y tierna nevada de invierno se había transformado en una fría y escandalosa noche.

El viento empezaba a envolver cada vez más a Mikasa. La nieve empezaba a caerle en su blanca piel cada vez más, parecía que alguien quisiera burlarse de la joven al cambiarle tan drásticamente aquella noche.

El frio era demasiado presente, así que Mikasa decidió adentrarse más a la multitud, sentía que de aquella forma podría recibir más calor.

Sin embargo con la gente tan exaltada esta solo recibió empujones, haciendo que hasta perdiera de vista a sus amigos. Y en cuanto menos lo pensó, se encontraba en primera fila mirando la llegada del escuadrón de reconocimiento.

El frio que envolvía a Mikasa no se había disminuido, de hecho sentía como si estuviera en un congelador, ya que las ráfagas de viento solo aumentaban. Ya hasta la joven se empezaba a sentir mal de tanto frio.

Las cosas estaban algo raras esa noche, pero al parecer la noche le traería una nueva sorpresa a Mikasa, ya que de repente sintió cómo algo la había golpeado en la espalda. El golpe fue tan fuerte y brusco que esta cayó en medio de la nieve. Sin embargo el lugar de aterrizaje no fue cualquiera ya que estuvo a punto de ser pisoteada por un caballo. Si, Mikasa Ackerman acababa de caer en medio de la entrada del escuadrón de reconocimiento.

El golpe más la caída fue bastante fuerte, ya que Mikasa termino con una pequeña herida arriba de su ceja izquierda.

Con su caída la multitud callo, aunque este momento de silencio no duro mucho ya que ni un minuto después todos volvían con los gritos de alegrías y pérdidas.

El frio en el cuerpo de Mikasa aumento. Ya hasta sentía que estaba loca, porque parecía ser la única que sentía esta sensación. El brillo de la luna estaba justo encima de ella, las estrellas acompañaban a la luna mientras también aumentaban la belleza de aquella noche. La nieve era tan blanca, que hasta parecía bendita.

Mikasa creyó haber llegado al extremo máximo que una persona puede resistir el frio, pero no podía haber estado más equivocada.

De repente sintió cómo un pañuelo estaba aterrizando en su oscura cabellera. Todo paso tan rápido que realmente no supo quien fue el soldado que decidió ayudarla aunque sea un poco. En cuanto recibió el pañuelo se quito de el camino, ya que ella le impedía a la legión de reconocimiento ingresar de forma fácil. Cuando se apartó del camino, vio el pañuelo que le habían dado.

El pañuelo era blanco, con pequeñas costuras grises alrededor. En una de las esquinas tenia la letra L en color dorado. El pañuelo era realmente lindo, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Mikasa era lo limpio que estaba.

El soldado que le había dado aquel pañuelo fue considerado hacia ella, así que Mikasa decidió mirar ante los soldados para ver si podía ver el poseedor de aquel pañuelo. Pero, ¿Como poder buscarlo? Si en cuanto sintió el pañuelo caer sobre su cabeza el soldado había desaparecido.

Mikasa había creído haber perdido a aquel soldado, pero mientras todavía lo buscaba con la mirada, sintió cómo un par de ojos grises la estaban mirando a la distancia. El contacto visual que tuvieron su mirada negra con aquella mirada gris fue de menos de cinco segundos. Pero eso basto para que Mikasa pudiera entender que hay cosas, pero sobre todo personas mucho más frías que el viento que la estaba envolviendo. Su mirada gris era como hielo, fría, dura, sin expresión alguna.

Lo irónico de aquella noche, era que justo en el momento que sintió aquel pedazo de tela suave caer sobre ella, el frío que la había estado molestando había cesado por completo. Mikasa no entendía porque aquella pequeña demuestra de amabilidad le había causado un pequeño calor en si misma. El frio había parado, pero al ver aquella mirada gris, no sólo sintió un frio mucho peor que el anterior, si no que también sintió un escalofrío.

_Enano imbécil y amargado, _pensó Mikasa después de finalizar su recuerdo sobre como conoció al sargento. La primera vez que lo vio supo que era frio, pero por ese gesto de amabilidad Mikasa le tuvo respeto, claro, hasta el día del juicio de Eren.

Cuando vio como golpeaba aquel enano amargado presumido a su hermano adoptivo, solo cruzaba un pensamiento en su mente, bueno más bien eran varios, pero todos estaban bajo la misma categoría de como matar a aquel enano. Le costo trabajo procesar que Levi lo hizo con el propósito de ayudar a Eren, sin embargo todavía sentía que la forma que trataba a Eren era injusta.

"Mikasa, ¿Estas bien?" pregunto Armin a Mikasa ya que había estado más callada de lo habitual, y sobre todo porque no había probado ni un bocado de su sopa.

Mikasa solo asintió, realmente el recuerdo de aquella noche la había dejado de malas. A pesar de haber pasado dos años desde ese acontecimiento, y de haber empezado a odiar al sargento Levi de forma bastante profunda, la joven de cabellos oscuros siempre había querido regresaré aquel pañuelo que le había prestado esa noche para limpiarse su herida. Aunque realmente no lo hizo, el pañuelo se le hizo demasiado lindo para mancharlo con sangre, así que decidió guardarlo.

Desde esa noche, Mikasa guardaba aquel pañuelo donde podía, pero siempre lo traía con ella. Primero lo hizo para regresarselo a aquel hombre de mirada fría lo antes posible, pero con el paso del tiempo se le volvió costumbre. De hecho hubo hasta ocasiones que se le olvidaba que lo traía con ella, pero aun así Mikasa estaba convencida que se lo regresaría algún dia.

La hora de la cena había terminado, todos estaban empezando a levantarse de sus mesas para dirigirse a sus asignadas habitaciones. Sin embargo Mikasa no tenía sueño, al contrario, sentía ganas de caminar, de despejarse un poco.

"Mikasa, ¿A donde vas?" pregunto Eren a ver a su hermana adoptiva dirigirse a la salida de aquel comedor, pero esa salida no era para llegar a los dormitorios.

"La noche esta muy linda, creo que dare un paseo" anuncio Mikasa a Eren.

"¿Quieres que te acompañamos?" cuestionó Armin a su amiga.

Aunque con esta pregunta Armin solo se ganó un codazo de parte de Eren. Al parecer al rubio se le había olvidado que su amigo había acordado en ir a "entrenar" con Annie después de la cena, aunque en realidad, la intención de Eren no era precisamente entrenar.

Mikasa se dio cuenta de la reacción de Eren ante la pregunta de Armin, y como siempre, le dolió. Hace unas semanas algo había pasado entre Eren y Annie, y desde ese día Eren empezaba a ver bastante diferente a Annie.

"Regresaré al rato, buenas noches" dijo Mikasa a sus amigos antes de salir a pasear en aquella nevada.

Entre más se alejaba de aquella cabaña, y bueno, de todos los demás soldados, Mikasa había dejado permitirse soltar una pequeña lágrima que había intentado aguantar desde que vio la reacción de Eren. Le dolía, no podía mentir, le dolía y mucho ver como aquellos ojos verdes veían a otra mujer de forma amorosa. Mikasa sabia que Eren la quería, eran familia después de todo, ella era "su hermana" después de todo. Eren se había encargado de hacerle recordar esto a Mikasa, todos los dias.

Cada vez que los veía juntos, Mikasa sentía como si alguien la estuviera apuñalado por la espalda. No soportaba la idea de el, de Eren con alguien más. Pero no le quedaba otra cosa que ocultar este sentimiento.

Por haber estado tan metida en sus pensamientos, Mikasa no se dio cuenta de donde termino caminando. Al parecer había llegado al centro del bosque, era lindo, nevado y con la luz de la luna sobre cada pedazo de naturaleza.

Mikasa se dio cuenta que había un lago, algo oculto, ya que estaba en medio de unos árboles. El lago parecía mágico, ya que estaba tan tranquilo que servía cómo un perfecto espejo, ya que se reflejaba toda la noche justo ahí.

"El mundo es cruel, pero también muy hermoso" pronuncio mientras se acercaba más a ese lago.

Pero se detuvo, porque antes que pudiera dar otro paso más, sintió un frio tremendo envolviendola, era una ráfaga de viento que fue tan fuerte que término despeinandola.

Fue rápida, la ráfaga fue realmente rápida. Mientras Mikasa intentaba arreglarse un poco el pelo, empezó a escuchar una melodía. Era delicada, pero poderosa. Parecía el aullido de un lobo en dolor, ya que se podía sentir que la melodía era melancólica.

Mikasa no entendía que estaba pasando, ya que ella era la única en este bosque. Decidió seguir la melodía, la cual la llevaba al mismo lugar donde estaba el lago.

Daba cada pazo cómo un ratón, lentos y delicados. Entre más se acercaba la melodía se hacía más real, y no podía mentir que le gustaba. Esa canción reflejaba las emociones de su músico, porque parecía un grito delicado y profundo queriendo ser sacado de un alma en penas.

_La canción es hermosa, pero el dueño deberá de ser igual, ya que no cualquiera puede tocar una canción tan bella_, reflexionó Mikasa.

Mikasa estaba a punto de llegar a donde se encontraba el dueño de aquella melodía, que si mal no le fallaban sus instintos, esa melodía era creada de una armónica.

Sin embargo la noche le quiso jugar una mala jugada.

Mikasa se resbaló con la nieve, haciendo que se cayera mientras echaba un gritillo.

"¿¡Qué rayos?! Respondió una voz ronca ante el gritillo de la joven Ackerman.

"¡Sargento!" Grito sorprendida, y nerviosa Mikasa.

"¿¡Ackerman se puede saber que esta haciendo?!" dijo de forma molesta Levi a Mikasa. Al parecer estaba demasiado pensativo, haciendo que no oyera las pisadas de Mikasa. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad acababa de ser sorprendido por una curiosa joven de ojos negros.

Sin embargo antes que Mikasa pudiera responder algo, hubo un acto de la noche que interrumpió la escena.

El lago tranquilo y sereno había cambiado a uno agitado y violento. Los árboles que traían armonía ahora echaban nieve violenta hacia ellos, de repente empezó a temblar, demasiado fuerte para el gusto de los dos soldados.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí, si el temblor continua igual de fuerte uno de los árboles puede caer... lo cual es malo" ordenó Levi a Mikasa, la cual solo asintió.

Pero al parecer el sargento Levi se había hecho psíquico, ya que lo que acababa de decir se acababa de cumplir. Mikasa no tuvo ni tiempo de levantarse, ni Levi tiempo de correr cuando tres árboles empezaban a derrumbarse sobre ellos.

Los soldados intentaban salir de aquel lugar, pero no podían. Una parte del árbol había caído sobre la pierna derecha del sargento, quedando fracturada.

Por su parte, Mikasa estaba siendo aplastada por una parte de un árbol que había caído sobre ella. Parecía que el temblor no terminaría jamás.

Pero lo hizo, termino.

"Sargento, ¿Se encuentra bien?" pregunto Mikasa a ver toda la sangre que salía de la pierna de Levi.

"Solo... mi pierna es todo" respondió Levi tratando de tragarse todo el dolor que le provocaba su pierna.

Levi estaba a punto de preguntarle a Mikasa si podía salir del árbol donde se encontraba, pero no pudo ya que los movimientos de hace unos momentos empezaron de nuevo, solo que ahora mucho más fuertes.

El temblor era demasiado poderoso, árboles medianos y pequeños, partes de árboles grandes y kilos de nieve empezaron a caer.

"AHHH!" Mikasa grito derepente de dolor, sentía como toda la parte de su cintura para abajo estaba siendo aplastada.

Mientras tanto Levi estaba inconsciente debido a una rama bastante gruesa que se me había roto en su cabeza.

Mikasa no entendía que pasaba, nunca había temblado tan fuerte.

De repente el temblor cambio, todavia todo se movía demasiado fuerte, pero ahora con un diferente ritmo.

_No!_, "¡SARGENTO!" grito Mikasa a Levi en un llanto de susto.

Pero este seguía inconsciente, mientras más sangre salía de el.

"Esto es imposible ¡Esto no puede ser!, ¡SARGENTO!"

Los gritos de Mikasa empezaron a despertar a Levi poco a poco.

"¡SARGENTO!"

"..."

"Ti... titanes" respondió Levi.


	2. La mirada de un hombre

**AHHH NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ME PASO! :D les quiero comentar una historia que me paso en mi escuela, y si tiene que ver con Shingeki no kyojin :'D**

**Pero si no les interesa, bueno la pondré al final del capítulo cx**

**Gracias por sus reviews y por leer, y pues GRACIAS! :D**

**(no saben lo feliz que me ponen cada vez que me llega un nuevo favorito/seguidor/comentario. Aunque les confieso que me da miedo ver los comentarios, me quedé traumada pensando que me mandaran odio D';)**

**El capítulo esta algo largo, ¿Me pueden hacer saber en los comentarios si les gusta así, o si prefieren capítulos cortos por favor?**

**¡Gracias!**

Tic, toc, tic, toc, tic... toc.

Hanji, Erwin y Levi se encontraban en la habitación del Sargento Levi, ninguno de los tres hacia ningún ruido, especialmente el chaparrito de ojos grises.

Se podía sentir la tension en el viento. Una castaña con gafas intentaba controlar sus manos para poder abrir aquel sobre delante de ella. Un rubio estaba con la mirada tensa, pero con sus manos sudando cómo nunca. Y luego estaba el sargento Levi, pero este estaba muy ocupado viendo la luna.

Se podía sentir el nerviosismo en aquella habitación. Cualquier persona estaría muriéndose de nervios, pero sobre todo, de miedo al estar viviendo un evento como ese.

Pero hay estaba el problema, Levi no era una persona normal.

Mientras dos de sus compañeros no tenían el valor de abrir aquella carta, el sargento de ojos grises seguía mirando a la luna, _esta noche brilla más que de costumbre, _pensó.

Pero también se frustró al ver que Hanji no se atrevía al abrir aquella maldita carta.

"Habrán la carta de una maldita vez" dijo Levi.

Con cuidado la científica de lentes rompía aquel sobre mientras sacaba la hoja blanca que se encontraba adentro de este. Poco a poco empezó a leerla, hasta que llegó al punto donde todo estaba más que claro.

"Levi..."

El sargento no respondió nada, con el simple tono que usaba la castaña ya sabía cuales habían sido los resultados.

"Nada es definitivo. Levi solo sigue tomando tus medicamentos y... "

"Me largo" dijo Levi a Erwin en su típico tono cortante.

En cuanto salio Levi de la habitación, Hanji empezó a discutir el tema vivido hace unos momentos con Erwin, "¿Como pudieron? Ha pasado más de un año y sigo sin entender"

Erwin miraba como la científica tenia una expresión de confusion, _yo tampoco Hanji, _"Ahora lo único que nos queda es mantener esto en secreto. Si los soldados, o cualquiera de los civiles llegan a enterarse..."

"Seria demasiado caos, si, ya lo se"

Hanji se quedó observando los resultados una y otra y otra vez, _¿Como pudo haber pasado esto?_

El mundo y cualquier habitante en el quedaron en silencio, o al menos así creyó Levi. No escuchaba nada, o no quería escuchar nada.

_Malditos, _pensó.

El sargento sentía que se ahogaba en aquel edificio, así que decidió caminar.

_"Luna estúpida" _pensó el sargento al ver como la luna brillaba en un lugar en específico. Era un bosque, estaba un poco lejos pero la luna parecía tenerle preferencia ya que prácticamente toda su luz alumbraba aquel lugar, dejando al resto del mundo en oscuridad.

Levi seguía caminando sin rumbo, quería alejarse un poco de todo, solo quería estar solo en esos momentos.

La nieve estaba cubriendo la chaqueta del sargento, parecía que lo estaba cubriendo una manta blanca.

La noche era fría, sin embargo no se comparaba con la frialdad que poseía aquella mirada gris e inexpresiva del sargento bajito. La mirada de Levi tenia el poder que con solo un vistazo, hasta escalofríos llegabas a sentir.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de quince minutos desde que Levi empezó a caminar. No tenía planes de pararse, pero al sentir un objeto caerse de el, decidió hacerlo, ya que ese objeto era sagrado para el.

El pequeño pedazo de metal había caído en la nieve, así que Levi tuvo que agacharse para sacarlo. Lo encontró, pero no lo levanto.

Levi estaba en medio de la nada, viendo aquel objeto.

_"Mi abuela solía decir que la armónica ayuda al alma de uno a relajarse, porque la melodía que produce es tan sincera, potente y pasional como el llanto de un lobo. Haha, disculpe sargento, esas eran creencias de mi familia, pero la armónica se me hizo bastante tierna así que decidí comprársela cómo regalo"_

Unos ojos grises querían sacar ese llanto de lobo, uno que había estado aguantando desde hace muchos, muchos años.

_"Capitán ¿A que horas vamos a comer?"_

_"¡Erd acabamos de comer hace diez minutos!"_

_"...Gunter grosero"_

Un llanto que solo se volvía más fuerte y real con cada muerte que veía ocurrir delante de sus ojos.

"_Auruo idiota ¿¡Quien rayos se fractura la lengua?!"_

_"Ne nu nanente"_

_"¿Eh?"_

_"Vamos Erd no seas malo, si sigues así capaz que termina comiéndose su lengua"_

_"Petra... eww"_

_"¡Nanentes nonos!_

_"Haha"_

Levi se levanto derrepente y empezó a caminar más rápido. Su paso iba aumentando tanto que parecía que corría.

¿Pero de que corría?

Había pasado alrededor de año y medio desde que su escuadrón había sido asesinado por la titan hembra. No había vuelto a encontrar unos soldados cómo los que perdió aquel día.

Intentaba no pensar tanto en ellos, ya que solo le aumentaba la culpabilidad, y el dolor.

Poco a poco el sargento de cabellera oscura empezó a recordar un cierto evento, el último 25 de diciembre que paso con su equipo.

En ese entonces Levi se dirigía a la oficina de Erwin a entregar unos papeles que le habían llegado a el de equivocación, o al menos eso creía. En cuanto abrió la puerta, escucho un grito y sintió confetti caer sobre el _"¡Feliz cumpleaños sargento!"_

La sorpresa del sargento hizo que abriera los ojos más de lo normal, su expresión fue tan diferente que hasta Hanji se asustó.

_"Levi... su.. su expresión, ¡El apocalipsis se acerca!" _había dicho Hanji mientras levantaba las manos en el aire, aunque poco después esas manos se fueron a su cabeza para sobarse el golpe que acababa de recibir.

_"Hanji idiota" _había contestado Levi ante la reacción de la castaña

Levi paro de correr, para empezar a caminar de nuevo. Sentía como un pequeño calor se le iba formando en el pecho, pero algo le decía que no era precisamente por la pequeña carrera que acababa de hacer.

Aquellos recuerdos le traían algo de nostalgia. Sabia que tenia que parar, que si seguía recordando, solo terminaría con dolor.

_"¡Capitán le traje un perrito!"_

_"¿Erd de donde rayos sacaste eso?"_

_"Lo encontré mientras comía un ratón afuera, ¡Verdad que esta bonito Gunter!"_

_"... le trajiste un perdd.. ¡ouch!"_

_"¿Desde cuándo los perros comen ratones?"_

_"Los perros siempre han comido ratones Petra"_

_"..." _

_"Los perros nunca comen ratonds ¡Ouch!"_

_"..sigo sin entender porque te muerdes la lengua Aurou..."_

_"Callate Erd"_

Quería parar, pero más recuerdos venían involuntariamente.

_"Capitán! ¿Para el cumpleaños de Aurou podemos ir a pescar?_

_"¡Gunter a mi no me gusta pescar!"_

_"Pero pescar es divertido..."_

Precia que con cada copo de nieve que bajaba desde el cielo, el corazón de un hombre recibía más apuñaladas.

_"¿Que rayos es esto?"_

_"Capitán, entre todos decidimos darle una fiesta de cumpleaños"_

_"Si, pero no supimos cuantas velitas ponerle al pastel"_

_"... pues Hanji dijo que le pusiéramos 51"_

Cada copo traía un recuerdo, que parecía más bien un cuchillo en el alma del sargento. Sin embargo la siguiente memoria, esa fue demasiado.

_"¿Que pasa Petra?"_

_"Quise darle este regalo a solas, eso es todo"_

_"Pero yo no se tocar la armónica"_

_"Entonces aprenda capitán, le hará bien"_

Los soldados que Levi había perdido hace más de un año, fueron y serán irremplasabes.

Cualquiera a recibir tantas memorias de compañeros fallecidos tan cercanos a uno, hubiera caído en llanto. ¿Qué persona normal no lloraría al recordar compañeros, camaradas muertos por la culpa de una estúpida guerra?

Pero hay esta la respuesta, Levi no era una persona normal.

Mientras la mayoría hubiera quedado en medio de aquella nevada, a llorar a todo pulmón, mientras le reclamaban a la vida estas injusticias, el sargento, con una simple oración tuvo.

"Puta nostalgia"

Y fue así, una vez más, como el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad tuvo que poner una máscara de valentía y frialdad.

Pero esta vez la nostalgia tuvo un efecto mayor en el sargento. Levi había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta el momento que había llegado a aquel bosque del que renegó hace rato.

Definitivamente la belleza de la noche se apreciaba mucho más en ese lugar.

Parecía mágico.

Levi agarro fuertemente la armónica, mientras se dirigía a un árbol que estaba a al lado de un tranquilo y relajante lago.

_Perdoname Petra, nunca te dije que aprendí a tocar la armónica, _pensó el sargento.

El lago, el bosque, toda la noche le estaban trayendo algo de paz a Levi, una paz que necesitaba desde hace bastante tiempo.

La luna brillaba encima de el.

El viento frío y fuerte se iba acumulando poco a poco en aquel árbol donde se encontraba el sargento.

Levi estaba apoyado en un árbol bastante grande, y viejo. Tenía su pierna derecha apoyada en el tronco y sus brazos cruzados. Pero sobre todo, tenia su mirada gris recostada sobre la luna. Sus ojos parecían unas pequeñas estrellas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Levi tenia un diminuto brillo de ternura en su mirada dura y fría.

Porque aquella noche, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se había dado un pequeño permiso de sentir. Es humano, el también tenia derecho de sentir, aunque sea durante el destello de una estrella.

"Esto va para ustedes" dijo mientras ponía su armónica en sus labios fríos, pero dulces.

Poco a poco, las risas de su equipo se fueron haciendo presentes en los oídos del capitán.

Levi ya no escuchaba lo que tocaba, solo sentía. Por primera vez, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad estaba dejando sacar algunos demonios internos.

Petra tenia razón después de todo, la melodía que crea una simple armónica puede sacar penas y dolores. Esa noche, la luna, el lago, la nieve, las ráfagas del viento y sobretodo, las estrellas, estaba siendo testigo del llanto del lobo que guardaba el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Aquella melodía se volvía más fuerte y pasional cada segundo que pasaba. Cada soplo que ponía Levi en aquel pedazo de metal, era como sacar una lágrima interna. Cada melodía que pasaba, era como una disculpa, un rencor a si mismo por no haberse podido despedir de sus compañeros. A cada soplo, una melodía más real se iba creando. Poco a poco, una mirada gris, una mirada más fría que cualquier nevada presentada en un invierno, una mirada con el poder de hacer temblar a cualquier ser con un simple vistazo, se iba cristalizando. Mientras más dejaba salir aquellos sentimientos el sargento Levi, más sentía como algo húmedo se iba acumulando al final de su mirada gris.

El viento se volvía cada vez más fuerte. La cabellera tan negra cómo la noche del sargento se movía con gracia de un lado a otro. La nieve caía delicadamente sobre el árbol donde se encontraba, haciendo que pequeños copos de nieve cayeran en su chaqueta, mientras otros caían en sus mejillas. Sin embargo también había aquellos copos juguetones que decidían ir un poco más lejos. Unos caían en la parte delantera de su cabellos, y poco a poco se iban derritiendo, haciendo que una gota juguetona fueran suave y delicadamente a las blancas mejillas, cuello, torso, y labios del capitán.

La luz de la luna lo estaba alumbrando en aquella oscuridad. Las estrellas le hacían compañía, haciéndole sentir que no está solo. El viento jugando con su pelo, y acarisiandolo por su piel. Las hojas que bailaban con el, viéndolo, queriéndolo abrazar poco a poco. El lago, el espejo de todo este lugar, el espejo que le hacía saber que no estaba soñando, que estaba lo estaba viviendo. Pero sobretodo, esa melodía que lo liberaba lentamente de sus pesadillas, y dolores internos. El capitán Levi nunca había podido encontrar una paz cómo la de aquella noche.

Estaba a punto de llegar al climax de su canción, de la canción que le quemaba en el alma y solo quería ser escuchada, la canción de la paz, de la liberación. Entre más se acercaba a ese climax, más reales y pesadas se hacían aquellos cristales que guardaba en el fondo de su alma. Aquella canción era el arma para sacar esos cristales que solo iban consumiendo cada vez más peso en su ser.

_Soldados, nos veremos más pronto de lo que alguna vez hubieran pensado..._

Esas lágrimas estaban saliendo, la canción lo estaba consumiendo, la naturaleza lo estaba enamorando...

"¡AHHH!" se oyó el grito de una mujer.

Y así como el cielo que había estado anelando secretamente desde hace mucho tiempo había llegado tan mágicamente, como se había largado tan cruelmente.

"¿¡Que rayos?!" respondió Levi con una voz ronca gracias al nudo de garganta que había tenido unos momentos atrás.

El sargento se encontraba confundido, ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría hasta estas horas de la noche afuera en la nieve?

No entendía al principio, pero en cuanto vio a la mujer dueña del aquel gritillo agudo, todo tenia sentido.

Aquel gritillo de parte de Mikasa Ackerman fue como una cachetada. Parecía que la vida le estaba recordando una vez más, que esto no era un sueño dulce y mágico, si no una pesadilla cruel y maldita.

Levi observaba como la soldada estaba nerviosa, _Nunca hubiera pensado que era yo._

Sin embargo, su presencia lo irritó. Esa mujer acababa de hacerlo regresar a este asqueroso mundo. Por primera vez sentía paz, y gracias a la señorita Ackerman, todo se había ido al carajo.

Por esta razón, Levi le hablo en tono agresivo e irritante, "¿¡Ackerman se puede saber que esta haciendo?!"

Pero antes que Mikasa pudiera responder, empezó a temblar.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido para Levi. Esta era una de las principales razones por las cuales tenia que ponerse aquella máscara de frialdad e indiferencia que tanto lo caracterizaba. Porque al momento que dejaba si quiera el más mínimo sentimiento ser demostrado, todo su sistema se alteraba, todo su control se perdía, haciendo que no pudiera reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido e inteligente a situaciones de vida o muerte.

Y para su desgracia, aquella era una situación de vida o muerte.

En cuanto menos lo pensó, sintió cómo algo le arrancaba la pierna. En menos de un segundo, ya tenía un árbol encima, con una pierna rota.

Y para su desdicha, Mikasa Ackerman estaba en una situación parecida.

La joven de ojos negros le pregunto como estaba, en lo cual Levi respondió que el único problema era su pierna. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, y por su maldita desconcentracion, gracias a esos sentimientos estúpidos que acababa de tener, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad estaba actuando peor que Eren Jaeger.

¿Acaso las cosas pueden salir peor? Pues claro que si, ya que en cuanto empezó el segundo temblor, algo tan duro como una roca había descalabrado a Levi.

Todo se veía borroso, y el sargento solamente se maldecia por su incompetencia.

Pero Mikasa no estaba mejor, en cuanto entendió lo que realmente pasaba, sintió cómo si alguien la acabará de apuñalar en la espalda. La joven Ackerman estaba asustada, pero sobre todo, confundida.

Levi podía escuchar cómo aquella soldada lo estaba llamando en un tono desesperante. Acaso tenia... ¿miedo?

Mikasa Ackerman tenia la fama de tener la misma fuerza y capacidad que cien soldados juntos, así que al oír el tono tan angustiante que tenia la joven, causó una confusion en Levi.

_Ackerman, ¿Porque esta tan asustada?_

Mikasa había comprendido la situación en la que se encontraban ella y su sargento, pero por el golpe de Levi, este le afecto un poco la capacidad de la escucha.

El tiempo pasaba, y Mikasa gritaba cada vez más asustada a su sargento.

Estaba el, sin ningún tipo de arma o protección, con un árbol encima, una pierna rota, y una cabeza descalabrada. Y estaba Mikasa, con un árbol encima y ningún tipo de arma con sigo.

De pronto... Levi entendió la angustia de la joven, ya que pudo sentir el ritmo de aquel temblor.

_Maditos puercos_

¿Como pudieron? Se preguntaban tanto Levi cómo Mikasa.

"Ti... titanes" pudo al fin responder el sargento a la soldada.

La siguiente escena, dejo a Mikasa con la sangre fría. Veía cómo un titan de 10 metros iba dirigiéndose al sargento. ¿Acaso ese era su fin? ¿Acaso su muerte seria gracias a una estúpida caminata y un gran toque de mala suerte?

Para nadie era un secreto que Mikasa era fuerte, sin embargo para todos era verdad que la joven necesitaba experiencia.

Esa noche, Mikasa volvió a aprender una vez más, a nunca subestimar al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Después de todo por algo se había ganado aquel titulo.

El titan de diez metros trajo con sigo otros dos titanes de la misma categoría. El primero estaba ya tocando a Levi, el cual estaba inconsciente y sangrando.

Sin embargo, lo que tiene el sargento de bajito, lo tiene de mentiroso.

En cuanto el primer titan había tocado el brazo de Levi, este se metió en la boca del titan mientras cargaba consigo un pedazo de árbol, el que irónicamente fue el que lo descalabro.

El pedazo de árbol había sido incrustado en la boca del titan, y el titan al tener a un humano en la boca, la había cerrado con la fuerza de siempre, causando que el titan tuviera una rama lastimandole la boca.

Levi se salió rápidamente de aquel lugar tan asqueroso, repuctante, y obviamente, lleno de gérmenes. En cuanto salio se fue apoyando con su pierna buena y sus dos brazos por la nariz del titan, hasta agarrarse de sus ojos. El titan intento agarrar a Levi con sus manos, pero en cuanto ese estaba a punto de golpearlo, Levi salto hacia su cabeza haciendo que el titan se golpeara solo.

Levi al estar en su cabeza, hizo que los otros dos titanes se acercarán a aquel titan. El sargento solo se quedó ahí esperando a que lo atacarán. En cuanto lo iban a golpear, Levi encajó con todas sus fuerzas su dos manos en el cuello del titan. Aquel no era momento de matarlo, en aquel momento solo importaba salir con vida.

Los tres titanes se peleaban entre sí por agarrar a un chaparrito bastante veloz, en cuanto Levi pudo, se avento a un árbol que le quedaba cerca para poderse librarse de aquellos puercos.

Sin embargo, a pesar que se las pudo arreglar con su pierna rota hace unos momentos, a la hora de saltar se le dificultó la fuerza que necesitaba.

El sargento se había podido agarrar únicamente de una pequeña rama, haciendo que fuera cayendo lentamente, y con la altura de aquel árbol, o moría de la caída, o de los titanes que lo acababan de ver.

Los tres titanes estaban corriendo hacia el. Levi intentaba subir con su pierna buena, pero no puedo. Resbaló y fue cayendo hasta el piso, y hasta los titanes.

Cayo en el piso, más no precisamente en el suelo.

Al momento de caer, no sintió el suelo frío y duro, si no el cuerpo suave y fuerte de una mujer tratandolo de ayudar a escapar.

Mientras Levi peleaba con aquellos tres titanes, Mikasa era atacada por dos de la misma categoría. La diferencia es que ella espero a que los titanes la golpeara, para al último momento moverse, y que con la fuerza de los titanes estos pudieran romper los pedazos tan pesados de madera que la cubrian.

Mikasa lo logro, más el golpe fue muy cerca, haciendo que uno de sus brazos saliera algo lastimado. Sin embargo, el punto fue que pudo escapar. Ella a tener sus piernas buenas salio corriendo, para después saltar a uno de los árboles no afectados por aquel evento. Lo logro, se estuvo cayendo mucho en el intento, pero al final pudo esconderse en un árbol de los titanes.

Mikasa buscaba al sargento, pero no lo veía.

_¿¡Donde rayos esta aquel enano?! ¡Tenemos que salir lo antes posible!_

Sin embargo Mikasa pudo ver que a pesar de las heridas del sargento, este se las estaba arreglando bastante bien.

Mikasa quedo más que sorprendida al ver como alguien tan chaparro cómo el podía defenderse de tres titanes, solo, sin armas, descalabrado, y con una pierna rota.

_¡Wow!_

Mikasa veía lo rápido y preciso que se movía.

Veía cómo esa mirada gris pesada, inexpresiva, y fría la cual lo caracterizaba tanto, había cambiado de repente a una de una bestia, fuerte, y con mucha pasión.

Aunque lo que más le llamo la atención a la soldada, era que su chaqueta ya no estaba, y que su camisa blanca estaba llena de sangre, y bastante abierta.

Mikasa se hubiera quedado más tiempo viendo a un chaparrito quedarse medio desnudo, mientras luchaba contra tres monstruos, pero este mismo chaparrito la saco de su trance.

Mikasa vio como Levi estaba a punto de saltar a un árbol. Sin embargo, sus heridas y cansancio hacían que no tuviera la fuerza suficiente para llegar a su destino.

_El sargento no lo lograra_, reflexionó justo antes de salir corriendo con Levi para evitar una desgracia.

Y por suerte, lo consiguió.

"Ackerman, ¿Se encuentra bien?" pregunto Levi a la soldada.

"Si señor, vámonos, si llegamos a un árbol podemos al menos escondernos"

Mikasa al ver lo mal herido que se encontraba Levi, y sobre todo, toda la sangre que había perdido, decidió agarrar su brazo izquierdo y ponérselo en el cuello mientras lo agarraba de la otra con su cintura.

Levi le agarro por sorpresa esta acción, pero por lo débil que estaba, no comento nada.

Los dos soldados salieron corriendo y se escondieron detrás del árbol enorme y fuerte en el cual se encontraba Mikasa.

"Tenemos que subir. Es el único lugar seguro que tenemos" ordenó Levi a la soldada, la cual solo asintió.

Mikasa subió primero, para así poder ayudar a su sargento.

Con mucho cuidado, los dos lograron subir y se pudieron sentar en una rama bastante gruesa. El árbol era gigantesco, así que todas las ramas y hojas los cubrían perfectamente de los titanes.

Levi intentaba ver a los titanes _¿¡Qué rayos esta pasando?! ¿Porque hay titanes adentro de las murallas?_

Mientras el sargento Levi intentaba descifrar que estaba pasando, Mikasa veía lo mal herido que se encontraba.

"Señor"

"¿Si Ackerman?"

Mikasa no respondió nada, y Levi no le tomó importancia al principio. Todavía se le había hecho extraño en todo lo que la soldada lo había ayudado, ya que no era secreto para nadie, y mucho menos para el, todo el odio que le guardaba Mikasa Ackerman.

Sin embargo, hubo un cierto sonido que hizo que el sargento Levi volteara de pronto, era el sonido... ¿De una camisa desabotonandose?

Y Levi estaba en lo correcto, cuando volteó a ver, encontró a una Mikasa quitándose la camisa blanca de botones, para quedarse únicamente en una negra de tirantes, bastante pegada al cuerpo.

"¿Que esta haciendo Ackerman?"

Mikasa empezó a romper su camisa en tiras largas, "Sargento, se encuentra muy herido, veré que puedo hacer"

Esa acción le había sorprendido bastante a Levi, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Mikasa se había acercado a el. La situación era algo penosa, especialmente para Mikasa. El sargento Levi se encontraba semi desnudo, y ella estaba con una blusa bastante ajustada, mientras estaba sentada enfrente de el con las piernas abiertas (ya que era la única forma que se podía sentar en una rama la soldada, para quedar de frente de su sargento)

Levi no dijo nada, solo se quedó viendo a la soldada mientras está le iba quitando su camisa, pero claro, por razones médicas.

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Mikasa, Levi la tomo de la mano para que parará lo que estaba haciendo.

"Basta Ackerman, es suficiente"

Mikasa se quedó confundida ante la respuesta de su sargento, "¿Hice algo mal señor?"

"No, pero yo si. Estas bastante sonrojada, no creo que sea correcto que estés haciendo esto"

Mikasa abrió los ojos, mientras sentía un calor en sus mejillas. ¿Porque estaba sonrojada? No es la primera vez que está así con un chico. Desde niña había tenido que aprender primeros auxilios para curar a Eren y Armin por las peleas que pasaban, si, siempre había estado rodeada de niños o chicos.

Sin embargo, Levi era un hombre, uno bastante chaparrito, pero un hombre, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

El pelo salvaje, los músculos marcados, el olor a fortaleza, la fuerza, la agilidad, la mirada.

En el momento que Mikasa vio esa mirada tan viva, tan salvaje, tan fuerte, tan... tan llena de pasión.

_Esa mirada del sargento, era tan... _

Mikasa se sacudió la cabeza, ¿Qué rayos le estaba pensando? Claro que Levi tenia esa mirada, todos los soldados tenían esa mirada al pelear con titanes.

¿Entonces porque de repente le intrigaba tanto el poseedor de aquella mirada gris e inexpresiva?

"De todos modos gracias" dijo Levi al ver como Mikasa intentaba curarlo, después se volteó para ver a los titanes de nuevo.

Levi quedo confundido al ver las reacciones tan raras de la soldada Ackerman, y Mikasa quedo confundida al sentir de repente que el sargento pudiera ser buena persona.

_Chaparro tarado._

Derrepente se veían cómo más titanes empezaban a llegar ese lugar, _sigo sin entender que esta pasando._

Mikasa empezó a moverse a otra rama para ver mejor el panorama, pero antes de poder mover las hojas fue detenida por su sargento. Levi la tomo del brazo y la jalo con sigo mismo.

"¿Que rayos esta haciendo?"

"Callate"

_¡imbécil!_

Levi creyó que los titanes se estaban alejando, por fin el y la soldada podrían regresar a la base para informar los eventos.

Sin embargo...

Los titanes iban caminando todos juntos en una sola dirección, cuando derrepente pararon. Los veinte titanes de diez metros se acababan de voltear mientras dirijan sus vistas al árbol donde se encontraban Levi y Mikasa

_¡Mierda!_

Los titanes empezaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia el árbol donde se encontraban los soldados, y en menos de 7 segundo, habían llegado.

Todos los titanes llegaron prácticamente juntos, prácticamente avalanchandose sobre aquel árbol.

La fuerza combinada fue tan grande, que el árbol grande y protector, fue siendo derribado por los titanes.

Antes que Levi o Mikasa pudieran actuar, ya estaba siendo tumbados juntos con el árbol hacia no el piso, si no al arrecife que se encontraban detrás de ellos.

Mikasa ni siquiera sabia que había un arrecife en aquel lugar. El bosque se encontraba en una montaña bastante alta... pero... pero nunca pensó que pudiera haber uno.

¿¡_Desde cuando hay un arrecife aquí?!_

_¡Mierda! _Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo Levi antes de caer al arrecife con un árbol, y la soldada Mikasa Ackerman.

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y todo! :D**

**Bueno si quieren saber mi historia :3 aquí ta**

**En mi escuela me junto con mis amigas enfrente de unos salones, luego de hay esta pues para caminar y asi, y luego están otros salones **

**Qué el miércoles pasado estaba oyendo música, y veo a un niño.**

**Ese niño.. LLEVAVA LA CHAQUETA DEL ESCUADRON DE RECONOCIMIENTO! Ahhhhhhh! :D grite cómo locaa! Mis amigas se asustaron y poes con lo delicada que soy, salgo corriendo con el niño a preguntarle donde la compro (los asuste, aparecí de la nada cx) y me dijo que la había comprado en Internet, y yo poes viendo la chaqueta con cara de babosa y le andaba hay tocando la chaqueta (yo toda acosadora XD) bueno luego le dije gracias y me fui con mis amigas y me dijeron que estaba loca. En fin me la pase viendo la sensualona chaqueta todo el lonche, y al día siguiente la volvió a traer y yo de babosa la seguía viendo (era demasiado hermosa :'D) y aparte el niño traía una sudadera blanca abajo ¡Hagan de cuenta que estaba haciendo cosplay de Annie!**

**Bueno cada vez que veo a alguien que le gusta el anime en mi escuela, me convierto en la persona más sociable y platicadora del mundo c;**

**(en mi escuela casi nadie le gusta, oh de hecho tengo otra historia parecida con una niña que traía una camisa de death note... oh mis historias :')) **

**PREGUNTA DEL DIA! **

**¿Hubieran hecho lo mismo que yo? XD**


	3. Un aliento de vida

**No tienen idea cuanto tuve que preguntar e investigar para este capítulo XD**

**Bueno, intento darles la mejor calidad posible :D**

_No, no ¡Es imposible!_ "Armin, di.. di... dime que no es cierto, Mikasa... ¡Mikasa no puede estar...!"

"¡No se Eren! Me acabo de enterar, y... y... Eren, no se"

_Mikasa..._

"¡Erwin! ¿¡Porque Levi no ha regresado a su recámara!?"

_El no pudo haber estado..._

"Hanji, Levi no se encuentra en ningún dormitorio, o en ningún lugar de la base"

_¡Levi!_

Los soldados habían notado cierta actividad extraña en un bosque que se encontraba aproximadamente a más de media hora de su base. El aspecto más peculiar fue como los árboles se movían tan bruscamente, que caían. Nadie entendía que estaba pasando, y mucho menos porque aquellas vibraciones tan fuertes no llegaban a su posición. Se podía ver como el ritmo de las vibras se asemejaban a las de un temblor. Sin embargo, poco a poco fueron cambiando.

_Esas vibraciones son tan parecidas a.. no, es imposible, estamos adentro de las murallas así que..._

"¡Comandante Erwin! Titanes, ¡Hay titanes en aquel bosque!"

El corazón de un rubio se detuvo por completo, mientras su mente había quedado en blanco.

_¿¡Qué rayos es esto?!_

"¡Bennett! Llame a la señorita Hanji Zoe y al sargento Levi de inmediato"

El joven soldado de cabellera rubia oscura y ojos azules iba corriendo a toda velocidad para buscar a cualquiera de estas dos personas, aunque no tuvo que correr tanto, porque Hanji ya se encontraba a pocos pasos de Erwin.

Hanji pudo escuchar las palabras de él joven soldado rubio, la joven solo pudo correr directo a Erwin para saber más de la situación.

"Erwin, ¿Qué es esto de que hay titanes adentro de las murallas?" la científica se encontraba entre su típico humor de emoción, pero ahora con un toque de preocupación. _Titanes, hay tanto que me falta aprender de ustedes, _pensó_._

"Tenemos que ir a investigar"

"¿A quién vas a mandar?"

"Ira..."

Erwin fue interrumpido por el soldado Bennett, que regresaba con cara de angustia.

"¡Coronel! El sargento Levi no se encuentra"

"¿¡Como que Levi no se encuentra?!"

_Mierda_, Hanji al oír aquellas palabras, empezó a tener un recuerdo de lo que había pasado aquella noche.

_"Me largo"_

_Levi... no Levi_

Al parecer Erwin había recordado lo mismo, ya que miro a Hanji de forma preocupada.

"¿Tú crees que...?"

"¡Levi imbécil!"

Un rubio y una castaña estaban preocupados por la posible idiotez que acababa de cometer un enano, mientras un castaño y un rubio estaban cuestionándose la tardanza de su amiga.

_¡Mikasa donde estas!_

La noticia sobre la posible presencia de titanes cerca de la base, fue transcurriéndose por todo el lugar en menos de un minuto.

"Ella dijo que daría una caminata"

"Pero... no crees que haya llegado a aquel bosque, ¿oh si?"

Eren no pudo, o más bien no quiso responder a la pregunta de Armin, porque en el fondo sabia la respuesta.

El castaño fue corriendo hacia el coronel.

"¡Coronel! Mikasa Ackerman no se encuentra en la base y es posible que este en el bosque cerca de aquí. Pido su permiso para ir a buscarla" pregunto de forma firme Eren al coronel Erwin, aunque por su tono, parecía más un anuncio que un permiso.

El soldado Bennett que se encontraba cerca del coronel palideció al escuchar aquel nombre,_ ¿¡Mikasa Ackerman?!_

Armin se unió a Eren de forma rápida, "Yo también coronel" anuncio.

Erwin realmente no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos. No se sabía absolutamente nada de la cantidad o categoría de los titanes. Tendrían que ir a investigar eventualmente, pero, ¿Acaso ese sería el mejor momento?

Eren noto la confusión de su coronel. Nunca creyó poder ver así a Erwin Smith.

"Coronel"

"¿Si soldado?"

"Mi hermana esta haya afuera y está viva, no dejare que muera comida por unos puercos"

Erwin miraba la mirada de determinación de Eren, como sus ojos verdes gritaban que Mikasa Ackerman estaba con vida.

_Tendremos que intentarlo_ _eventualmente_, reflexiono.

"Bennett, anuncie a toda la tropa de reclutas número 104, que iremos de cacería"

_Escuche mal, o es una mujer con el mismo nombre, cualquier cosa, pero no puede ser ella_, "Si señor" respondió el soldado, mientras se cuestionaba si la mujer de aquel nombre, era la misma al que el recordaba.

"Erwin, Levi y Mikasa se encuentran haya afuera sin ningún tipo de protección, más no por eso creas que están muertos. Sé que están vivos, así que encuéntralos así, vivos" Hanji estaba convencida que ni Levi ni Mikasa pudieran haber muerto, o al menos eso quería creer.

"La situación es bastante difícil, pero no hay que subestimar al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" dijo Erwin a Hanji mientras empezaba a reunir a los soldados.

_Están vivos._

Muchas personas en el escuadrón esperaban encontrar al sargento Levi y a Mikasa Ackerman con vida. Estaban en lo cierto, los dos soldados estaban con vida, pero en circunstancias bastantes malas.

Mientras el gigantesco árbol iba cayendo contra los prefacios de piedra, junto con Levi y Mikasa, una parte del árbol aterrizo contra los riscos que estaban junto a la montaña. Levi pudo agarrarse de un pedazo de madera que había quedado atrapado entre los riscos, haciendo que pudiera escalar ante ellos.

_¿¡Ackerman!?_

Mikasa había aterrizado primero, solo que ella lo hizo directo en unos riscos planos, no en unos filosos. El golpe de la caída fue tan grande, que perdió el conocimiento por unos minutos.

En cuanto despertó, pudo ver como su sargento la llamaba.

"Sar… sargento" intento gritar, pero el frio de la noche, más los gritos que dio mientras durante la caída, hizo que perdiera parte de su voz.

Levi vio como Mikasa intentaba levantarse para ir directo hacia él. La distancia entre los dos soldados era de unos pocos metros.

Con mucho esfuerzo, los dos soldados se encontraron. Las emociones de aquella noche hicieron que Mikasa soltara una pequeña lágrima al ver a su sargento.

Sin embargo, la noche todavía era bastante joven…

Levi ya se le hacía prácticamente imposible caminar, su pierna estaba demasiado lastimada. En cuanto se encontró con Mikasa, su pierna le causo un dolor tan grande que hizo que se cayera directo al piso de aquellos riscos.

"¡Sargento!"

"…por… porque siempre que estas involucrada, ¡Una de mis piernas sale lastimada!"

Levi intento pararse de nuevo, pero no pudo. Mikasa al ver esto decidió ayudar a su sargento. Con mucho cuidado, Mikasa intentaba ayudar a Levi a ponerse de pie.

Sin embargo…

Gracias a la nevada, y obviamente al frio de aquella noche, el piso se encontraba demasiado resbaladizo. Levi intentaba levantarse poco a poco mientras Mikasa lo abrazaba, pero en cuanto el sargento apoyo su pierna lastimada, este se resbalo y cayó junto al piso.

Mikasa al estar sujetando a su sargento, hizo que ella cayera justo con él.

El piso era tan resbaloso que la caída hizo que los dos soldados fueron deslizándose, hasta caerse del risco donde se encontraban.

Debajo de ellos se encontraban los grandes arrecifes de piedras que tanto habían intentado evitar. Esos arrecifes eran abrazados por una enorme cantidad de agua, pero estos enormes y filosos pedazos de piedra salían sobre aquella agua.

Mikasa había caído primero del risco. Levi pudo alcanzar a sujetarle la mano, mientras él tenía la otra en el risco. El sargento Levi estaba colgando de un resbaloso risco con Mikasa Ackerman sujetada en su otra mano.

"¡Sargento! Aguante un poco más"

"Es lo que estoy haciendo Ackerman"

Mikasa solo frunció el ceño ante la respuesta tan cortante de su sargento, _hasta en una situación de vida o muerte, sigue siendo un enano amargado._

"Ackerman"

"¿Si señor?"

_¿Qué rayos les dan de comer a los soldados de hoy en día?_ "Comes demasiado"

Ahora sí que Mikasa quería lanzar a Levi al arrecife.

"Señor, ¡usted no...!"

_Mocosa_ _gruñona_, "Lo que quiero decir es que no sé cuánto tiempo pueda aguantar"

Esta vez, el miedo había llegado al corazón del sargento Levi. Su mirada gris reflejaba temor, temor a la muerte que los estaba envolviendo.

Mikasa tenía sus dos manos fuertemente agarradas de la mano fría y fuerte de su sargento. En ese momento, Mikasa Ackerman estaba poniendo toda su esperanza en el sargento Levi.

"Sargento, escúcheme"

El corazón de Levi empezó a latir más fuerte ante la forma en la cual Mikasa le estaba hablando.

"Usted es fuerte, usted es determinado, ¡Sargento usted nunca se rinde! Escúcheme bien, saldremos de esta y…"

Levi no termino de escuchar el discurso alentador de Mikasa, porque de repente, los dos soldados caían de aquel risco.

La nevada de aquella noche seguía, seguía y seguía sin parar. El brillo de la luna seguía alumbrado a aquel extraño bosque, y a aquella bufanda roja que se encontraba llena de sangre.

"¡EREN! Mikasa estuvo aquí" grito Armin a Eren mientras recogía la bufanda llena de sangre.

Los ojos de eren empezaron a cristalizarse como nunca. Aquella bufanda se veía tan sola, ya que no estaba cubriendo el cuello de su habitual dueña. "Mikasa" dijo eren en un llanto.

Por otra parte, Armin sentía como si le hubieran sacado su alma del cuerpo. La bufanda estaba justo ahí, sola, y llena de sangre.

El rubio empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Miraba como había partes de titanes muertos, miraba toda la sangre que cubría la escena, miraba los bosques caídos y destruidos. Armin miraba como la noche le decía que acababa de perder a su amiga de la infancia.

Eren se quedó pensando sobre como aquellos titanes debieron haber devorado a su hermana. El joven soldado podía sentir como su corazón estaba siendo destrozado ante la pérdida de su última familia. Entre las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos verdes, decidió ver a la luna. En otras ocasiones hubiera gritado porque el mundo tenía que ser tan cruel e injusto, sin embargo, aquella noche pudo sentir como una ráfaga de viento le decía que mirara ante el precipicio de aquel bosque.

"¡Mikasa!"

_Por favor, no, ¡por favor!_ Hanji intentaba no llorar mientras abrazaba la chaqueta de Levi.

La científica había podido convencer a Erwin que le permitiera asistir con ellos a aquel bosque, y al final la científica logro convencerlo.

En cuanto llegaron, encontraron objetos relacionados con los soldados que ahora creían muertos.

"…Levi" Erwin se unía ante los llantos de Hanji. El coronel Erwin Smith veía como acababa de perder a un gran amigo.

Los llantos no duraron mucho tiempo, ya que los soldados empezaban a investigar la escena.

El bosque estaba cubierto de titanes muertos, pero de una manera bastante diferente a la habitual.

La única forma de poder matar a un titán, era cortándole la parte trasera de su cuello, ¿entonces porque aquellos titanes tenían esa parte intacta, pero aun así estaban muertos?

Hanji miraba a los titanes muertos, con cara de preocupación, "Estamos en problemas, esto es bastante serio"

Erwin nunca había visto tan seria a Hanji. En situaciones normales la científica hubiera estado sonrojada y feliz a más no poder ante la presencia de titanes. Sin embargo, esta vez había un reflejo de preocupación en los ojos marrones de la mujer.

El agua de la noche estaba fría, muy pero muy fría. Con aquella temperatura, un humano solo podría sobrevivir alrededor de unos 50 minutos.

La marea era brusca, era tan fuerte como una bala. Mikasa sentía como la querían jalar hacia su muerte.

Durante la caída, Mikasa había aterrizado primero, pero gracias a la vida, no aterrizo en ningún arrecife. La joven cayo bastante fondo en aquella masa de agua, sentía como la marea la quería aventar hacia unas piedras. En una de esas salvajes jaladas, la marea consiguió mandar a Mikasa a un arrecife, pero la joven en vez de estrellarse con ellos, consiguió sujetarse de ellos.

Mikasa estaba temblando, aunque no era por el frio.

En esa noche había podido librar a la muerte varias veces, pero lo hizo con la ayuda de un enano amargado.

"¿Sargento donde esta?" dijo Mikasa en un sollozo bastante débil.

Levi no estaba. Mikasa se encontraba sola en toda esa marea.

De pronto, el frio empezó a afectar a la joven. La sangre perdida, más la helada de esa noche le estaban quitando las fuerzas poco a poco a Mikasa Ackerma. Y en un destello de segundo, la marea había separado a Mikasa de aquel arrecife.

La marea estaba jalando a la joven directo a otros arrecifes que estaban cerca de ella, en cuestión de segundo Mikasa podría morir por el golpe que recibiría.

"¿¡Que rayos está haciendo Ackerman!?"

Algo fuerte había abrazado de pronto a Mikasa de la cintura. En definitiva era algo fuerte, eran los brazos fuertes de un hombre decidido a pelear contra la muerte.

_Esa voz_, la joven solo pudo sonreír ante el sonido de aquella voz.

"¡Acaso no me dijiste que sobreviviríamos! Entonces sigue luchando"

"¡Sargento!"

Levi se encontraba abrazando a otro de los arrecifes. Después de que cayó al agua, su situación fue bastante parecida a la de Mikasa. Cayo sin haber aterrizado en un arrecife, y a pesar que la marea logro jalarlo a uno, el sargento pudo abrazarse de este.

"¿Cuál es el plan señor?" pregunto de forma silenciosa Mikasa, ya que seguía con pérdida de voz.

"No morir"

_Idiota._

En otras ocasiones, Mikasa hubiera fruncido el ceño ante las respuestas de su sargento. Sin embargo, aquella noche la joven solo quería escuchar los latidos de aquel hombre, los latidos que le recordaban que él, seguía con vida.

Mikasa pudo abrazarse del arrecife también, solo que estaba con el brazo de Levi por su espalda. Los dos soldados se abrazaban a l arrecife, de la misma forma de la que se abrazaban a la vida.

Los soldados se quedaron en esa misma posición por unos cuantos minutos, aunque para ellos parecieron horas.

Poco a poco Mikasa se iba debilitando cada vez más.

"Vamos Ackerman, tu puedes" intentaba darle ánimos Levi, aunque el también sentía como iba perdiendo fuerzas.

De repente, Mikasa agarro la mano de su sargento, "Los dos vamos a poder, los dos sobreviviremos"

Levi y Mikasa se encontraban en medio de toda esa marea, mientras luchaban contras las jaladas de esta, al abrazarse de un arrecife. Los dos se encontraban muy débiles, y debido a aquellas circunstancias, lo único que les quedaba era esperar a que alguien los rescatara.

De pronto, parecía que la noche les empezaba a ayudar a la pareja de jóvenes, ya que la marea empezaba a calmarse bastante. Aquellas olas tan salvajes y fuertes, habían cambiado a unas tan tranquilas, como la del lago de arriba.

El tiempo seguía pasando, y entre más pasaba, menos fuerzas tenia Levi.

El sargento iba cerrando cada vez más sus ojos, "Ackerman, ya no siento mis piernas", Mikasa podía ver como su sargento iba temblando cada vez más.

La voz de Mikasa se había ido por completo, y ella también podía sentir como también iba perdiendo la sensibilidad en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Lo único que le quedo de hacer a la joven, era de agarrar con más fuerza la mano de Levi.

Minutos y minutos fueron pasando, y nadie venia por los Levi o Mikasa.

El tiempo era vida, y entre más pasaba, menos probabilidades de vivir les quedaban a los soldados.

Para ese entonces, Mikasa estaba tosiendo demasiado. Sentía como pequeños trozos de hielo se iban formando en su rostro. Sentía como no podía llorar, porque simplemente no tenía fuerzas para hacerlos.

La voz de Mikasa había regresado un poco, todavía no podía hablar bien, pero al menos ahora podía susurrar. La joven quería asegurarse de que su sargento se encontrara bien, ya que habían pasado varios minutos desde que este dijo, o hizo algo.

"Sargento…"

"…"

"Sargento, diga algo" Mikasa empezó a mover la mano de Levi, pero en cuanto lo hizo, esta cayo directo al agua, junto con su otro brazo. Poco a poco Levi iba hundiéndose al agua.

Los ojos de Mikasa, y toda su alma, empezó a sollozar. La joven intentaba evitar que su sargento se inundara, la joven intentaba regresar a la vida a su sargento.

Unas lágrimas empezaban a salir de unos ojos negros.

_Sargento, por… por favor, recuerde que íbamos a sobrevivir los dos._

Mikasa estaba abrazando a Levi, ya que si no lo hacía, este terminaría bajo el agua.

El tiempo iba pasando cada vez más y más, Mikasa estaba a punto de perder por completo el conocimiento. Ella sentía como su boca estaba cubierta de pequeños pedazos de hielo.

_No puedo morir, no puedo morir, ¡simplemente no puedo morir!_

El cuerpo de Levi seguía sin moverse, y Mikasa todavía lo tenía abrazado.

_Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y el sargento sigue sin moverse. Si no hago algo pronto morirá, morirá porque sé que sigue con vida._

La marea se había tranquilizado bastante. Ahora todo se encontraba en paz, claro, menos la tranquilidad de Mikasa.

_Esta noche, el sargento sacrifico mucho para mantenerme con vida, ten… tengo que hacer lo mismo._

La joven intentaba hacer reaccionar de todas las formas posibles a su sargento, pero este no respondía.

Mikasa realmente se hubiera puesto a llorar, si no fuera por el sonido de algo.

Se podía escuchar, de forma lenta y trabajosa, la respiración de un hombre.

_¡Lo sabía!_

Mientras la respiración de un hombre luchaba contra permanecer, la de una mujer estaba siendo consumida por él frio.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a la joven, empezó a mover a su sargento, tal vez así podría recuperar el conocimiento más rápido.

La cabeza de Levi había aterrizado en el hombro de Mikasa. La joven pudo sentir la débil respiración en su piel.

Mikasa se sentía cada vez más débil, en cuestión de segundos habría perdido el conocimiento por completo.

_Sargento_

Mikasa iba abrazando cada vez más a Levi, quería darle todo el calor que pudiera.

_Es fuerte, confió en usted, confió en que hará que podamos sobrevivir._

De pronto, Mikasa tomo el suspiro más grande que alguna vez había tomado.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, separo la cabeza de su sargento y de su hombro, para poder sujetar su barbilla.

Y ahora, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, la soldada Mikasa Ackerman posaba sus labios fríos en los débiles de su sargento. Ese contacto hizo que cualquier frialdad haya desaparecido en segundos.

Mikasa Ackerman le acababa de dar su último aliento, su última fuerza, a su sargento.

Mientras una mujer estaba terminando un beso profundo de esperanza, un hombre apenas sentía uno tierno de vida.

El dulce contacto, hizo que el sargento Levi pudiera despertar un poco. El calor que le había proporcionado aquella mujer, le dio energías. Mikasa realmente pudo darle sus últimas fuerzas a su sargento.

"Ackerman" dijo Levi mientras la cabeza de su compañera iba cayendo en su pecho.


	4. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Levi... ¿¡Celoso!? :O**

Era casi de madrugada, después de aquel beso, la noche había pasado demasiado rápido.

El color azul oscuro de la noche iba cambiando lentamente a los dulces amarillos y naranjas de la madrugada. En definitiva se podía observar como el día iba empezando, como los pájaros iban despertando, y como el sol empezaba a abrigar a la humanidad con su calor.

Esto no era sorpresa, ya que todas las mañanas eran igual, incluso en las mañanas de invierno.

El sol representaba calor, vida, felicidad, más para un hombre, en aquella mañana solo podía significar dolor y pérdida.

"El ritmo cardíaco de la paciente está demasiado bajo"

"A perdido demasiada sangre"

"La sensibilidad de sus piernas se fue por completo"

Los rayos de aquella mañana iban entrando por una pequeña ventana de uno de los hospitales del ejercito. Todas las mañanas, o más bien, todos los días y a todas horas, la atmósfera era la misma. Al entrar a aquel edificio podías sentir como la muerte te iba abrigando, podías sentir como la muerte decidía si matarte de un momento, o lenta y dolorosamente.

"Las piernas están demasiado lastimadas, y con la infección..."

"...solo nos queda amputarlas"

Realmente no había diferencia entre el exterior de aquellas murallas, y edificios como este. En un lugar podía haber el nacimiento de hermosas criaturas, mientras en otros, de grandes y asquerosos puercos. En uno la raza humana dominaba, mientras que en otro, la titanesca prevalecía. En un lugar podías sentir la compañía de seres queridos, mientras en otro, la amistad era muy poco común. Estos dos lugares tenían varias diferencias, pero lo que los hace tan parecido, es que comparten algo que no va a acabar en bastantes años, y de hecho, tal vez nunca. En los dos veías cómo gente cercana a ti se iban alejando hacia el más haya, veías cómo su sangre derramada te iba diciendo que era hora de separarse, de separarse y nunca más volverse a ver.

"¡Doctor la infección ha llegado hacia el corazón de la paciente!"

_No_

Un sargento escuchaba cómo una valiente mujer iba perdiendo la vida, justo enfrente de sus ojos.

"El ritmo cardíaco a vuelto a bajar"

Levi escuchaba cómo la mujer que le había confiado su vida en el, iba siendo llevada hacia el olvido.

"¡Doctor el corazón de la paciente acaba de parar!"

_No_

"La estamos perdiendo"

Unos ojos grises se encontraban cerrados, cerrados esperando que al abrirlos, todo esto fuera una pesadilla.

_¡Vamos Ackerman! Tienes que vivir_, se repetía una y otra vez.

"Despejen"

Se podía escuchar cómo aquellos pedazos metálicos hacían choque cada vez más con el pequeño y débil pecho de la joven.

"Pongan más energía, ¡Si no hacemos algo la mujer morirá en menos de un minuto!"

La sangre cubría por completo aquella camilla de hospital, que en vez de ser blanca como esperanza, era roja oscura cómo de muerte.

_Ackerman ¡no puedes morir de una forma tan estúpida! _

Situaciones cómo esta no eran nuevas en la vida de un soldado, y mucho menos en la vida de el sargento Levi. Desde niño había visto la sangre de gente cercana a el ser derramada. Desde niño había visto la crueldad del mundo. Desde niño había tenido que enfrentar, luchar, y aveces hasta comprender a la muerte.

¿Entonces por que este dolor parecía nuevo?

Una mano del sargento se encargaba de cubrir su mirada, mientras la otra estaba en forma de puño, más al mismo tiempo temblando.

_¡Ackerman!_

Este dolor era definitivamente diferente, Levi no sabia explicarlo, solo sabia que era diferente.

"¡Doctor!"

_No, no no no, esto... esto no puede ser verdad._

Este dolor consumía todo su ser, era como estar caminando descalzo en el jardín del diablo.

"Doctor"

_Esto es un sueño, una pesadilla, ¡Tiene que serlo!_

Otra vez, situaciones como esta eran enfermamente común en la vida de Levi, ¿Entonces por que rayos dolía tanto?

"Mikasa Ackerman, hora de muerte, 5:10 am"

La pequeña esperanza que mantenía de pie a Levi, lo acababa de tumbar justo al suelo frío del hospital.

"Es hora de avisarle a la familia"

¿Alguna vez has sentido, como la muerte se acababa de llevar tu alma, pero seguías respirando? Levi en definitiva había sentido esto en varias ocasiones, más nunca tan real como en aquella mañana.

Las lágrimas que salían de la mirada fría del sargento, iban caminando y marcando lenta, y dolorosamente toda su alma. Levi no recordaba haber sentido lágrimas de sangre tan reales.

"¡Mikasa!" grito en un llanto de agonía.

Hanji Zoe se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de aquel hospital, iba a ir a la cafetería, pero paro al ver la conducta extraña de un hombre.

"¡Levi!" Hanji se asustó bastante al ver como se encontraba su amigo.

_Es la primera vez que lo veo así._

"Levi... Levi... ¡Levi!"

La científica no sabia que hacer, no sabia si dejar así al joven, o llamar a alguien, o interferir.

Muchas personas al ver la condición del sargento, hubieran actuado de forma segura y delicada.

Pero bueno, es Hanji.

La científica fue hacia un escritorio cercano y decidió tomar un pequeño objeto de este, _si, esta es buena elección _pensó mientras se sonreía hacia ella misma.

Lentamente se fue acercando hacia Levi, y cuando llego a el, dejo caer toda el agua de la botella sobre el.

"¡NO!" fue lo primero que dijo, o más bien grito Levi al despertar.

Todo se veía demasiado confuso ante la mirada de el sargento.

¿Donde rayos estaba?

No, más bien, ¿Por que estaba ahí?

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Y Ackerman?

"Ackerman" pronuncio Levi en un susurro.

"¿Huh?" expresó de forma confusa Hanji, sin embargo la científica había alcanzado a escuchar lo que susurro el sargento.

_Estaba temblando demasiado mientras dormía. Debió de haber tenido una pesadilla, una donde Mikasa se veía involucrada, mmm... interesante. _

La cara de Hanji se había transformado de una traviesa, a una mucho más traviesa.

"Levi, perdona por haberte despertado, pero ocupo que te cambies, no tenemos mucho tiempo" dijo Hanji de forma bastante seria.

"¿Tiempo de que?" Levi había regresado a su típico humor de aburrido y cortante.

Hanji puso una cara de suma sorpresa al escuchar aquellas palabras.

"¿Por que pones esa cara?" pregunto Levi al ver la expresión de Hanji.

"Levi..."

"Que"

"...nadie, ¿acaso nadie te a dicho?"

La forma en la que Hanji se estaba comportando, más el modo en como estaba hablando asustó un poco al sargento,

"Decirme que" no lo demostraba, pero en el fondo Levi estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento.

"Pues... hoy habrá... después de aquella noche, ¿Como te lo digo?"

Levi había sentido como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago, "idiota solo dimelo de una vez" exigió de forma algo exaltada.

"Después que te encontramos a ti y a Mikasa, bueno... umm, pues pasaron cosas y esas cosas hicieron que hoy..."

"Hoy que" ahora el sargento había puesto toda su atención en la científica.

Hanji empezó a rascarse la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras miraba al piso de forma triste, "Levi... hoy todos nos reuniremos en el comedor de la base para... lo que paso"

"¡Hanji dímelo de una maldita vez!"

"Levi, después que los encontramos, Mikasa..."

En cuanto la científica pronuncio el nombre de Mikasa, decidió que la broma ya había sido demasiado. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en cuanto volteó a ver a su amigo, Levi se encontraba más pálido que nada y sin ningún tipo de expresión en sus ojos, aunque estaban más abiertos que nunca.

_Mierda, creo que me pase._

"Haha, es broma Levi, Mikasa se encuentra en el cuarto de la esquina" dijo Hanji de forma nerviosa a Levi.

"..."

"¿Levi?"

Hanji estaba a punto de decirle algo al sargento, sin embargo decidió alejarse lo mas posible de el al ver la forma asesina en la cual Levi la estaba mirando. El sargento estaba teniendo la misma mirada de cuando mata titanes.

"Hanji" Levi solo expresaba mediante sus ojos todas las formas que haría sufrir a la científica.

"Ahhh Erwin me llama, lo siento Levi ¡Luego hablamos!" expresó Hanji mientras salía corriendo del cuarto antes que fuero asesinada por el sargento Levi.

En cuanto el sargento quedo solo de nuevo en aquella habitación, empezó a recordar lo que había pasado.

En cuanto la joven Ackerman había perdido el conocimiento, una enorme luz había cegado de pronto a Levi. Gracias a la vida no habían tardado en encontrarlos. Lo siguiente fueron todos los intentos que hicieron los de la base pare intentar sacarlos. Después de unos pocos minutos, Levi y Mikasa se encontraban fuera del agua y siendo llevados al hospital.

Levi no recuerda nada más que eso, así que asumió que debió haberse quedado inconsciente también.

_Lo importante es que sobrevivimos._

"Puto sueño" dijo Levi al recordar aquella horrible pesadilla que había tenido.

Después que el sargento pudo procesar todo lo que había pasado, y pudo superar la estúpida broma de Hanji, _me las vas a pagar cuatro ojos,_ decidió que seria buena idea ir a ver a la joven Ackerman.

Poco a poco se fue sentando en su cama para levantarse, _creí que estaría más débil_.

Parecía que Levi se encontraba bien, sin embargo en cuanto puso sus pies en el suelo e intento pararse, este cayó al piso.

Rápidamente Levi se había agarrado de el pequeño mueble que se encontraba al lado de su cama, aunque este acto no le ayudó en evitar la caída, si le ayudó en darse cuenta de algo.

Primero, al parecer estaba débil, y mucho más de lo que creía, ya que después de haber pasado cuatro días dormido, seguía sin las suficientes energías para pararse. Segundo, había estado cuatro días dormido.

En cuanto Levi se sujeto de aquel mueble, pudo ver el reloj. En efecto era de mañana, los rayos del sol pasaban por la ventana de su cuarto, haciendo que lo deslumbrara un poco.

Sin embargo, lo que más le llamo la atención, fue la fecha que decía aquel reloj.

_25 de noviembre, acaso... ¿no habíamos salido como el 21?_

Y de pronto, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad realizó lo mal que lo habían dejado unos pocos titanes, y agua fría.

"Mierda" dijo Levi mientras intentaba pararse.

Después de muchos intentos, el sargento Levi por fin pudo pararse.

Caminaba lento, pero al menos podía hacerlo.

Poco a poco se fue dirigiendo hacia la habitación de la joven Ackerman_._

_La idiota de Hanji dijo que estaba en la esquina._

En cuestión de minutos Levi llego, llego a interrumpir una escena muy conmovedora.

_¿¡Qué rayos?!_

Adentro de la habitación de la señorita Ackerman, esta se encontraba muy pegadita con un hombre el cual el sargento todavía no conocía.

Mikasa, al igual que Levi, traía la vestimenta que el hospital les daba a los pacientes, solo que en vez de la camisa y pantalón estilo pijama que recibían los hombres, las mujeres solo obtenían un pequeño y delicado camisón de tirantes blanco.

El misterioso hombre era de alta estatura, con cabellera rubia oscura y unos grandes ojos azul brillante.

Mikasa se encontraba abrazando del cuello a aquel hombre en su cama, tenia su cabeza acostada en el cuello de aquel, mientras este la abrazaba fuertemente de la cintura.

Levi había llegado en un mal momento. El sargento estaba a punto de irse, pero simplemente no pudo.

El rubiesito le acababa de dar un beso en la cabeza a Mikasa.

_"_Tssk"

Levi decidió interrumpir la comprometedora escena, que parecía de dos enamorados, al tocar la puerta.

"Ackerman"

Mikasa al escuchar al sargento decir su nombre, se separó del rubio y se seco unas pequeñas lágrimas que habían brotado de su rostro. Rápidamente se puso de pie para saludar apropiadamente al sargento.

"Buenos días sargento"

El rubio al darse cuenta quien acababa de entrar a la habitación, también se puso de pie.

"Señor"

Levi noto lo alto que era aquel soldado, _mocoso idiota._

"Solo vine a ver como se encontraba Ackerman, pero veo que esta muy bien acompañada"

"Gracias señor"

_No negó mi indirecta..._

Levi empezó a fruncir el ceño poco a poco.

"¿Y tu quien eres?" pregunto Levi a aquel rubio.

"Elisha Bennett señor" saludo de forma apropiada el joven al sargento.

"¿Y que haces aquí?"

"Sargento, el..."

"Ackerman, no seas grosera, deja que tu amiguito responda"

Elisha se había puesto algo nerviosa por la forma tan cortante en la cual se dirigía Levi a el, "Me han cambiado de rango, ahora estoy bajo las órdenes de el coronel Erwin Smith"

"¿Desde cuando?"

"Aproximadamente una semana"

A pesar que el soldado Bennett le ganaba al sargento por varios centímetros de altura, este todavía lograba intimidarlo.

_Mocoso miedoso._

_"_Ackerman"

"¿Si señor?"

"Le molestaría si hablamos, a solas" dijo Levi, mientras enfatizaba la segunda parte de la oración.

"Luego hablamos Elisha" se dirigió Mikasa a su amigo con una tierna sonrisa.

Un hombre de mirada gris no entendía porque, porque le molestaba tanto aquella escena.

En cuanto Bennett salio de la habitación, un hombre exclamó de forma algo enojada, "¿Y quien es ese?"

Mikasa se sorprendió ante la forma que le hablo Levi, "¿Disculpe señor?"

_¿Qué rayos dije?_ Levi se dio cuenta ante la forma en la que se estaba refiriendo ante la joven Ackerman.

"Disculpe"

"Está bien, de que quiere hablar sargento"

De pronto, Levi soltó un pequeño suspiro, que sin darse cuenta, había estado aguantando desde que se despertó de aquella pesadilla.

"Solo quería asegurarme cómo se encuentra de salud"

"Muy bien señor, la pérdida de sangre y el clima fue lo que me efecto. Me confirmaron que no tengo heridas graves"

"Bien"

"¿Eso es todo señor?"

"Que, ¿Acaso te urge ir con tu novio?"

Levi acababa de dar en el clavo, el sentimiento de arrancarle la cabeza a un enano, había regresado en Mikasa.

"¡Señor...!"

"Disculpe, es la mañana"

Mikasa intentaba calmarse. Después de todo lo que vivieron ella y el sargento aquella noche, Mikasa sentía que debería intentar ser aunque sea un poco más amable.

"Usted cómo se encuentra"

"No se, apenas me acabo de levantar"

"Si, supe que estuvo durmiendo estos últimos cuatro días"

Una pequeña mueca de enfado se hizo presente en el rostro del hombre.

"Ackerman"

"Si señor"

"Gracias"

El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad le acababa de dar las gracias a Mikasa Ackerman. La joven no se la podía creer. Desde que conoció a Levi, nunca hubiera creído alguna vez poder llegar a escuchar palabras de agradecimiento salir de sus labios.

De sus labios.

Sus labios.

Esos labios fríos que la joven había probado hace cuatro días.

Unos labios que nunca antes hubiera creído, podían llegar a ser tan... tan dulces.

Mikasa de repente tuvo un recuerdo sobre sus últimas acciones antes de quedar inconsciente. El recuerdo de como probó los dulces y fríos labios del hombre que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

"Ackerman"

La voz ronca de Levi hizo regresar a Mikasa a la realidad. La joven respondió, una vez más "¿Si señor?" a su sargento.

Sin embargo, jamás hubiera creído el efecto que tendría la respuesta de aquel hombre en ella.

"Mis ojos están acá arriba, deje de ver tanto mi boca" dijo Levi justo antes de salir de aquella habitación, y justo antes de que Mikasa pudiera dar una explicación.

La joven solo se quedó con uno de los mayores sentimientos de vergüenza que jamás había tenido en su vida.

El recuerdo de aquella noche volvió a aparecer. La situación en la cual ocurrió fue bastante extrema. Sin embargo, eso no le quitaba esa sensación, tan placentera que obtuvo al besar a aquel hombre.

_¿Qué rayos me esta pasando?_ Pensó Mikasa mientras se dirigía de vuelta a su cama, y mientras se ponía una de sus manos por su cara, intentando calmar su sonrojo, y sus sentimientos encontrados.

_Enano amargado._

Cosas raras habían estado pasando en la cabeza de Mikasa, más Levi no se quedaba atras.

En cuanto se quedó a solas con la joven, noto la forma en la que se encontraba vestida.

Levi nunca antes creyó haber visto un camisón de hospital tan... tan lindo.

Mikasa se encontraba con su pelo suerte, su pelo tan negro como la noche, y tan negro como sus dos grandes ojos.

El camison era blanco. Cubría desde su pecho hasta la parte de arriba de sus rodillas. Lo único que sujetaba a aquel pedazo de tela, con la blanca y suave piel de la joven, eran dos pequeños y débiles pedazos de hilos. Sin embargo, estos no eran tan débiles, ya que a pesar que Mikasa había estado tanto tiempo abrazada a aquel soldado, los hilos no se rompieron.

La escena que presenció Levi fue bastante, diferente. El hubiera esperado algo de así de Jaeger o de Arlert, ¿Pero de un desconocido?

"Tssk"

Levi acababa de regresar a su habitación. Se sentó en su cama y tuvo un pequeño recuerdo sobre como la señorita Ackerman lo estaba observando.

Los ojos negros de Mikasa se habían posado en los labios de Levi.

En situaciones normales, el sargento hubiera ignorado aquel gesto. Sin embargo, el sueño que tuvo, hizo que este terminará bastante perturbado.

Levi seguía sentado en su cama. Mientras estaba pensando todo esto empezó a jugar un poco con los dedos de sus pies. El ahí sentado, con pijamas blancas y la distancia entre la cama y sus pies, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad parecía un niño pequeño, un niño pequeño enojado porque alguien le quería quitar su juguete.

Levi tuvo un pequeño recuerdo de el beso que le había dado la joven Ackerman. Ese beso era tan tierno cómo la vida que le estaba dando.

El recuerdo de aquella memoria, hizo que una pequeñita sonrisa saliera de los labios de Levi.

**Bueno, como han de saber, hoy es un día triste TwT**

**El anime de shingeki no kyojin se acaba hoy, así que decidí publicar un capítulo para honrar este día.**

**(la semana que viene empieza la segunda temporada de kuroko no basket, así que mis sábados todavía tendrán sentido :'D)**

**No se preocupen, tendremos segunda temporada, LO SE!**

**(Porfavorcitito dejen todas las reviews que quieran, amo leerlas :'D**

**Si quieren nomas escribanme lo hermoso que es Levi y ya XD)**


	5. Las cosas no podrían salir mal

**Antes de empezar le quiero agradecer a OriHimeko-chan por haberme ayudado a corregir un error. En los capítulos anteriores he estado llamando a Mikasa cómo "la soldada" y después de muchas preguntas a Google, youtube, , mi madre (que por cierto, ninguno supo contestarme r,r) y muchos pensamientos internos, he decidido que la forma correcta es "la soldado"**

**SIN EMBARGO pues... mi ortografía no es nivel dios, así que si una de ustedes sabe cuál es la forma correcta y me quieren hacer saber se los agradecería mucho cx**

**(Siento por haberme tardado con esto OriHimeko-chan, pero es que realmente no encontraba la forma correcta T.T)**

**También les pido mis más sinceras disculpas por unos errores de ortografía que me he encontrado mientras re-leía los capítulos (los ojos prácticamente me sangraron D;) intentare ser más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante :)**

**Y para casi finalizar, les quiero dar unas ENORMES GRACIAS por ser un público tan hermoso que lee y deja reviews :'D!**

**Gracias y gracias por seguir leyendo :3**

**Y ahora si, por ser un público tan hermoso LES DEJARE REGALOS! :D (Que tiene que ver con Levi XD)**

**Si ya vieron los videos, pues sorry, pero siento que tengo que compartir esto tan HERMOSOOO! :D**

**(Todo en youtube)**** Sargento, que… que está haciendo O.o XDD /watch?v=BTscV6yGr0Q (este video me hizo el día XD la versión completa saldrá a mediados de este mes :D)**

**Y aquí está la versión COSPLAYY! /watch?v=XSsq4z5jbHc**

**Y la cuenta de quien hace de Levi cx user/MsHyojung**

**Y si a alguna de ustedes le interesa KUROKO NO BASKET (vea el anime esta hermoso! TwT)**

**SEGUNDA TEMPORADA TRAILER MIREEEEEEEEEEEEEENN!... (Pónganlo en HD!) /watch?v=ZlHsiSrHnB0**

**Y poes… si tan aburridas, otros videos que me dieron risa XDD**

**/watch?v=RKq5CMUQG8I**

**/watch?v=chfmu7Jeyz0**

**/watch?v=4985UQLDVNg**

"Mikasa, no seas así, vamos come tu sopa"

"No tengo hambre Eren"

"Si no comes nunca te mejoraras"

"No estoy enferma, solamente fueron las consecuencias del clima"

"Mikasa, no te dejare en paz hasta que te acabes toda tu comida"

La escena de aquella habitación era realmente irónica. Desde hace muchos años los roles del que cuida y del que era cuidado habían sido siempre los mismos. Sin embargo, desde aquella noche, donde Mikasa estuvo a punto de perder la vida, los roles habían cambiado drásticamente.

Eren había sido quien descubrió a Mikasa y a su sargento aquella noche. Mientras el joven intentaba procesar la idea de que su único familiar con vida había muerto, este miraba hacia el acantilado de aquel bosque. Poco a poco Eren miro cómo dos extraños objetos se movían de forma muy extraña. El soldado Jaeger no tardo en comprender que aquellos extraños objetos, eran en realidad dos personas. Esos extraños objetos eran la prueba de que aquella noche no sería una de desgracia.

En cuanto pudieron sacar al sargento y a la soldado Ackerman, estos fueron trasladados a la base, y de ahí, al hospital.

Eren no tuvo tiempo de estar con Mikasa, más si tuvo el tiempo suficiente para poder ver como su hermana se veía prácticamente muerta.

Horas y horas pasaron después, y ni Eren ni Armin recibían noticias de la salud de su amiga.

Los soldados empezaban a asumir lo peor.

Pero gracias a la vida, horas después pudieron obtener la confirmación de que Mikasa Ackerman se encontraba sana y a salvo.

Desde ese entonces, Eren no se había despegado ni un segundo de su hermana. En definitiva los roles habían cambiado, ya que Eren ahora cuidaba a Mikasa con su vida.

Sin embargo, después de aquella noche, el par de amigos recibieron una sorpresita de su amiga. Al parecer un tal Elisha se había vuelto de pronto muy importante.

Eren todavía intentaba hacer que su hermana comiera, mientras Armin estaba mirando como su amiga realmente no quería comer, este intento hacerla cambiar de opinión, "Mikasa, si no quieres que Eren te alimente, está bien," Armin se iba dirigiendo poco a poco hacia la puerta, "Entonces llamare a Elisha para que lo haga"

Elisha, ¿Quién era esta persona? Pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto a Mikasa?

Y si, en definitiva la soldado no podía negar que le tenía bastante afecto a aquel hombre de cabellera rubia oscura, ya que en cuanto escucho la advertencia de su amigo rubio, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la joven mientras esta empezaba a comer.

Justo al día siguiente de que Mikasa había ingresado al hospital, Eren había sido llamado por el coronel Erwin, y como Armin no se encontraba disponible, Mikasa se quedó sola por un rato.

Pasaron menos de tres horas, y cuando Eren regreso a la habitación de su hermana, este se encontró a un soldado misterioso viendo a Mikasa.

"Disculpe, ¿Necesita algo?" pregunto Eren a aquel soldado.

"Tú eres quien la está cuidando, ¿Cierto?"

Eren solamente asintió de forma afirmativa.

"¿Cuándo se recuperara?" preguntó el extraño de regreso.

"En poco tiempo, el doctor dijo que lo único que necesita es reposo"

"Bueno, entonces regresaré en unos días"

¿Quién rayos era este hombre? Era lo único que se preguntaba Eren en esos momentos.

En el anochecer de aquel día, Mikasa había despertado. Eren y Armin se encontraban ahí, así que los dos la abrazaron mientras la empezaban a regañar, otra escena bastante irónica.

Después de que Mikasa les explico cómo habían estado las cosas realmente, Eren le pregunto sobre aquel hombre.

Armin ya sabía la situación, Eren le había informado en cuanto el rubio paro a ver a su amiga esa misma tarde.

"¿Cómo se llama?" pregunto Mikasa ya que ella no recordaba a alguien con las facciones que Eren describía.

"Elisha Bennett" respondió Eren a la pregunta.

En ese momento, Eren estaba presenciando algo que no hacía desde que era niño. Por otra parte, Armin lo hacía por primera vez. Eren y Armin miraban cómo Mikasa paso de piel blanca, a una fantasmal, y como sus ojos se acababan de romper en varios pedazos de cristales ante el sonido del nombre Elisha Bennett. Mikasa tenía una expresión en su cara, que no había tenido desde que Eren la había salvado de niña.

La siguiente media hora fue prácticamente cómo la soldado Ackerman intentaba calmar sus lágrimas. Después de que el tiempo paso, sus amigos no tardaron en preguntar quién era ese tal Elisha. Con lágrimas en los ojos, más alegría en el corazón, Mikasa empezó a recordar, para después poder contar a sus amigos una pequeña historia.

A la edad de cinco años, la madre de Mikasa iba cada semana a un mercado cercano a su casa. Al principio no llevaba a su hija, pero después empezó a llevarla ya que le daba miedo dejarla sola.

El mercado era bastante sencillo, pero también bastante alegre. Había puestos de todo con todo y por todo. Pero lo que más le alegraba a Mikasa de aquellas idas, eran las burbujas que veía.

Había un panadero de cabellera café clara con ojos azul brillante en ese entonces. El señor tenía un puesto pequeño, ya que era el único empleado. Sin embargo este señor no estaba solo.

Un día Mikasa decidió seguir a las burbujas, y estas la llevaron a un puesto de pan.

Primero no entendía de dónde venían, pero después vio como un niño las hacia felizmente.

En ese entonces Mikasa tenía cinco años de edad, y aquel misterioso niño siete.

La soldado en ese entonces se quedó viendo como el niño hacia burbujas, _eso se ve divertido_, pensó.

El niño se dio cuenta como aquella niña extraña lo miraba, "No te daré de mis burbujitas" dijo mientras escondía su botellita.

Mikasa se enojó ante lo grosero que había sido, "No quería tus burbujitas" respondió.

El panadero del puesto había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación, "Elisha no seas grosero con la niña y dale una botellita" regaño el señor a su hijo.

"Pero papá..."

"Elisha..."

Y con cara de enojado, el rubio le entregó una botellita a la niñita.

Al principio Mikasa no la quería agarrar, después de toda tenia orgullo, un orgullo de una niña de cinco años.

Sin embargo, esa botellita de burbujitas se veía demasiado bonita, _que bonita brillantina,_ pensó al ver unos pequeños destellos de luz que salían de la botellita, los cuales eran causados gracias a la brillantina que la cubría.

No pasaron ni dos minutos para que Mikasa se olvidara de su orgullo y empezará a hacer burbujitas.

El niño siguió haciendo, mientras se reía sobre como caían y como se veían.

Mikasa se unió a la risa. Minutos después el niño y la niña se habían hecho amigos.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó el niño.

"Mikasa"

"¿Misaka?"

"No..."

"¿Mitasa?"

"No..."

"¿Michoza?"

"No..."

"Ahhh, ya se, ¡TUCASA!" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios.

La pequeña niña risueña había cambiado a una enojada. Después del último nombre, esta le pego al rubio.

"¡Mala!" exclamó el niño.

"Tonto, así te llamas"

El niño ahora tenía una cara de enfado también.

"No... yo me llamo Elisha"

"Tonto"

"Elisha"

"¡Tonto!"

"...Elisha"

"¡Tonto!"

"¡Qué Elisha tucasa!"

Ahora los niños se encontraban en el suelo peleando con burbujitas, mientras reían y reían.

"¡Mikasa!" grito de repente la mama de Mikasa.

"Mande mamá" respondió de forma inocente la niña.

"¡No te vuelvas a perder así!" la señora estaba con lágrimas en los ojos. En cuanto menos lo pensó, su hija de cinco años había desaparecido por completo.

"Pero no me perdí, estoy con tonto" respondió mientras apuntaba a Elisha.

"Vas a ver..." respondió el niño.

La señora al mirar lo feliz que se encontraba su hija, y como esta era la primera vez que hacia algo así, decidió dejarlo pasar.

"Vámonos, tu padre llegará pronto y tengo que hacer la comida" le aviso a su hija mientras intentaba agarrar su mano.

"¿Ya te vas?" pregunto de forma triste Elisha.

Mikasa también se había puesto triste, ya que ella tampoco se quería ir.

"No te preocupes, mi hija y yo venimos cada semana" dijo la mama de Mikasa a Elisha.

"¡Te veré la semana que viene tonto!"

"¡Adiós tucasa!"

Los niños se empezaron a despedir después.

A partir de ese día, Mikasa iba a jugar todas las semanas con Elisha al mercado, lo hizo por alrededor de tres meses. Después de ese tiempo, los niños se dieron cuenta que vivían cerca, así que se encontraban diario para jugar.

El tiempo fue pasando, y la amistad del "tonto" y la "tucasa" fue aumentando.

Un día, cuando Mikasa tenía nueve años de edad, Elisha llego de repente con una noticia.

"¡Mikasa que crees!" anuncio emocionado el niño.

"¿Que paso?"

"Mi mama está embarazada"

"¡Qué bonito!"

"Si, me dijo que quería a mi hermanito cómo a mí, pero no entiendo por qué se lo comió"

"Elisha no seas tonto, que no sabes como vienen los bebes"

El rubio se ofendió ante tal acusación, "¡Claro que se cómo vienen los bebes!"

"Entonces debes saber que tu mama no se lo comió, el pajarito de la vida lo trajo"

Elisha se río ante el comentario de su amiga, "los bebes no se hacen así Mikasa"

La niña había quedado confundida. Cierto, sus papas nunca le habían dicho como venían los bebes, pero ella recordaba cómo leyó en un libro, algo acerca sobre pajaritos, ¿Oh acaso eran abejas? La niña ya ni se acoraba.

Elisha se había quedado muy pensativo ante esa pregunta, ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés? Ya tenía tiempo que le pregunto a su papa, pero este siempre le contestaba que le diría cuando cumpliera los doce años de edad, y para eso faltaban unos meses.

"Lo único que sé es que se hacen cuando dos personas se quieren mucho mucho" rompió el silencio Mikasa.

"Si, creo que es cierto"

Después de eso los niños empezaron a jugar como todos los días.

Eran alrededor de las doce del día cuando los niños tuvieron que parar de jugar. La madre de Elisha había aparecido para decirle que tenía que regresar a la casa de inmediato.

"Ahorita voy mama" le dijo el rubio a su mama.

Sin embargo, antes de irse, Mikasa le dijo algo a Elisha.

"Elisha, ¡Ya sé cómo vienen los bebes!" mientras los niños jugaban, Mikasa había recordado como su papa le decía que del amor nacía un niño.

"¿Cómo?"

"Cuando dos personas se quieren mucho mucho se besan, entonces así se hacen los bebes" dijo de forma orgullosa Mikasa, ya que había podido resolver un gran misterio.

"Mmm..." Elisha se quedó pensativo.

Mikasa solo le sonrió. En ese entonces ya tenían cuatro años de ser amigos, así que los dos se habían agarrado un cariño bastante especial.

Mikasa estaba a punto de irse, pero Elisha la detuvo.

"Espera"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Elisha estaba con una sonrisa en los labios, "tengo una idea"

"¿Huh?"

Elisha había detenido a Mikasa al agarrarle la mano. El rubio necesitaba irse ya, pero no se quería ir sin antes poner en marcha un experimento que se le acababa de ocurrir.

Mikasa no entendía que pasaba, no entendía porque su amigo la miraba de forma rara.

En un dos por tres, unos dulces e inocentes labios estaban siendo unidos.

Al principio Elisha iba a hacerlo lo más rápido posible, le daba mucha vergüenza hacer esto con su amiga.

Sin embargo, aquel contacto tan dulce e inocente le había dado una sensación bastante agradable al rubio. Por otra parte, Mikasa no se había molestado, ya que no paro ese "experimento".

El primer beso de los niños duro alrededor de cinco segundos. Después de eso, Mikasa agarro la otra mano de su amigo, y los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, mientras tenían sus mejillas con un leve sonrojo.

Elisha nunca había visto a su amiga tan bonita.

Mikasa nunca había visto a su amigo tan lindo.

"Oh, me tengo que ir" rompió el silencio Elisha al darse cuenta que lo estaban esperando en su casa, y si no se apuraba, le iba a ir bastante mal.

"Oh si, te veo mañana" dijo Mikasa.

Elisha empezó a correr, pero de pronto se paró para gritarle a Mikasa "¡Mañana me dices si quedaste embarazada!"

"Mikasa solo le sonrió mientras le gritaba de regreso, "¡Esta bien!"

Los niños estaban felices y emocionados. Los dos pensaban que mañana sería un día muy divertido ya que sabrían si así se hacen los bebés o no.

Pero ese día nunca llego...

"Después de que nos despedimos, fui con mi mama, luego le pregunte como se hacen los bebés. Poco después llegó mi papa, y pues..."

La soldado ya no quería seguir recordando, así que Eren decidió terminar.

"Aparecieron esos delincuentes, te llevaron y pues lo demás ya lo sabemos"

Armin se encontraba abrazando a su amiga, esa memoria le había traído bastante dolor a esta.

"Entonces creo que es maravilloso que te pudieras encontrar con tu amigo después de todos estos años" dijo Armin.

"Si, aunque... ¿Porque no me habías contado esto antes?" después de que Eren había salvado a Mikasa, hubo varias noches en las cuales ella le contaba cosas de su familia, de su niñez, y hasta de sus miedos, así que al soldado se le hizo raro que no le haya comentado nada sobre esta parte de su vida.

"No se" respondió en un susurro Mikasa.

El castaño y el rubio decidieron cambiar el tema ya que no querían que su amiga se pusiera triste. Hablaron de muchas cosas, nada en especial. Tiempo después Mikasa se encontraba mejor de ánimos y más amigos de ella empezaron visitarla. En un rato había llegado Jean con una carta de mejora, luego Connie con unas papas, y luego Sasha con la intención de recuperar ciertas papas.

La joven solo necesitaba reposo, así que los siguientes días siguió descansando.

Sin embargo, al cuarto día de su estadía, Eren y Armin decidieron dejarla sola.

Mikasa se encontraba sentada en su cama mientras leía un pequeño libro que Armin le había regalado.

De pronto, sintió cómo alguien toco la puerta.

"Pase" dijo, sin embargo no vio a la persona ya que el libro que estaba leyendo estaba bastante interesante.

"...tucasa"

Aquella voz, aquella voz se parecía mucho a la de un rubio tonto que la soldado había conocido hace mucho tiempo.

"¿Tonto?" pregunto Mikasa, para ver después al poseedor de aquella voz.

"¡ELISHA!"

"¡MIKASA!"

La joven se había levantado de su cama, para después salir corriendo contra su amigo de la infancia.

Elisha la abrazo, mientras la levantaba en el aire.

"Creí que habías muerto" dijo, ya que después del asesinato de los padres de Mikasa, Elisha nunca supo que había pasado con su amiga.

"Yo también" después del infierno que tuvieron que pasar con la llegada de los titanes, cuando Mikasa tenía diez años de edad, creyó que su amigo debió haber muerto.

Poco después Elisha y Mikasa se habían dirigido a la cama de esta.

Lo siguiente realmente fueron puros abrazos y lágrimas. Ninguno creyó que volvería a ver al otro, sin embargo, ahí estaban, los dos vivos y abrazándose.

La escena era tan conmovedora, que parecía de dos enamorados que se veían después de un largo tiempo.

Bueno, al menos esa fue la impresión del sargento Levi.

Elisha nunca creyó que tendría a su primer amor otra vez con él. Con los sentimientos y el ambiente, el rubio quería darle un pequeño beso a la soldado. Sin embargo, esta tenía su cabeza apoyada en el cuello de él, así que sólo pudo darle uno en su cabellera negra, en su dulce y hermosa cabellera negra.

Después de ese acto, el reencuentro fue interrumpido por la llegada de un hombre con cara de pocos amigos.

Luego de que el sargento pudiera deshacerse del rubiecito, este quedo a solas con Mikasa.

En cuanto Elisha salió, este solo se preguntaba qué relación podría tener el sargento con su amiga.

Un sargento de mirada gris estaba confundido ante unas raras sensaciones que estaba teniendo, mientras que un coronel y una científica, estaban seguros de lo que ellos querían y tenían hacer.

"Entonces todo está decidido"

"En efecto Hanji"

"¿Pero a quien le avisamos primero?"

Hanji tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la misma a la de una niña antes de hacer una travesura, "A Levi, después de todo Mikasa no pondrá objeción"

"¿Y porque sonríes?" el coronel Smith estaba confuso ante la expresión de la castaña.

"Esto será divertido" finalizó Hanji, antes de que ella y Erwin se fueran dirigiendo a la habitación de Levi.

Mientras tanto, el sargento Levi se encontraba todavía pensando sobre lo raras que habían sido estos últimos días.

_Ackerman..._

_Me acuerdo como me querías asesinar en el juicio de Eren. Te caía mal, y realmente tú también a mí. Todo Eren todo Eren. Cuando peleamos con la titán hembra me lastime el pie por tus idioteces. Si no controlas tus emociones, te puede costar la vida..._

De pronto se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta.

"¿Se puede?" pregunto Erwin, mientras Hanji simplemente entraba a la habitación, "Hola otra vez Levi" saludo esta.

El sargento al ver la expresión seria del coronel, y la sonrisa de la científica, sabía que algo malo estaba por suceder. "Que quieren"

"Hablar contigo" respondió de forma rápida Hanji, mientras se sentaba en la cama de su amigo.

"No, estoy cansado" dijo Levi mientras intentaba acostarse en su cama.

"Levi no seas así" dijo Hanji mientras le quitaba la cobija con la cual el sargento se había empezado a cubrir.

"Estoy cansado"

_Esto va a ser difícil_, pensó Erwin, "Haz dormido por cuatro días, no puedes seguir cansado"

"Pues estoy cansado"

_Creo que será mejor decírselo de una vez, sin rodeos, _"Levi" empezó a hablar Hanji.

"Que"

"No iras a combate en un tiempo, mientras tanto la soldado Ackerman ira en tu lugar"

"¿¡QUE RAYOS!?"

Era la primera vez que Hanji había visto gritar a Levi, mientras Erwin no recordaba ver tanta expresión en aquel rostro.

Erwin decidió tomar las riendas de la discusión en ese momento.

"La decisión está tomada, te mantendrás adentro de las murallas"

De pronto, Levi regreso a su típico humor de cortante y aburrido, "No"

_Sabía que esto sería difícil_, pensó Erwin.

"Levi..."

"Dije que no"

"No tienes opción. La decisión ya está tomada" dijo Erwin.

"Ackerman no ira en mi lugar, es una mocosa que no sabe controlarse, morirá en la primera expedición"

"Levi, lo..."

"Dije que no"

"La soldado Ackerman no ira en tu lugar por el momento. Primero esta recibirá entrenamiento especial"

"De un sargento especial" Hanji estaba usando ese tonito de traviesa que tanto le molestaba a Levi.

"..." a pesar que Levi no decía nada, se podía ver que no aceptaría aquella propuesta por nada del mundo.

"¿Enserio necesito decirte quien será ese sargento especial?" pregunto Erwin.

"Pobre de ti Erwin, será imposible que la puedas cambiar" contraataco Levi.

El coronel Smith estaba perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco.

"Mikasa Ackerman recibirá entrenamiento especial del sargento Levi a partir de la semana que viene. Es mi última decisión y la vas a obedecer"

"Mikasa Ackerman no es material para estar al mando de toda una expedición. De hecho ni siquiera es material para ser un buen soldado"

"Levi, Mikasa es la más eficaz de toda la recluta número 104. En más de una ocasión ha demostrado ser fuerte, muy fuerte"

"Cuatro ojos la fortaleza no determina nada. Ackerman no sabe controlarse. Para ella todo es Jeagar. Si un titán atacará y la única forma de detenerlo es al darle a Jeagar, ¿Qué crees que elegiría, la humanidad o Jeagaer?"

"¿Y para que rayos crees que será el maldito entrenamiento?" esta vez Levi realmente estaba sacando de sus casillas a Erwin, pero este intentaba seguir calmado.

"La entrenaras tanto física, como psicológicamente" se unió Hanji.

Levi estaba a punto de pararse de su cama, "No. Es mi última palabra, y aparte no hay necesidad, estoy perfectamente bien" pero en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo, y se apoyó, este cayó directo al piso.

El sargento ya ni sabía que decir para salvarse.

"Esto no significa nada. Hace unos momentos pude caminar perfectamente. Es su culpa, que no me dejan descansar" dijo mientras intentaba levantarse.

Hanji agarro de los brazos al sargento para ayudarlo a pararse, _no lo puedo creer, ¡te estas comportando como un niño! _Pensó mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro, "Ah por cierto, el doctor dijo que necesitaras que usar bastón por unas semanas. Los huesos de tus piernas están bastante débiles"

"…"

"Tus heridas de aquella noche, más el problema que hemos estado teniendo desde hace un año, te ha dejado bastante débil Levi" dijo Erwin a Levi.

"…"

"Y antes de que te empieces a enojar, te aviso desde ahora que Mikasa será tanto tu aprendiz, como tu ayudante, o más bien acompañante"

"La soldado Ackerman no se despegara de ti hasta que encontremos quien te ha estado envenenando"

"…"

"Bueno, ya que te avisamos, iré con Mikasa a avisarle ahora" anuncio Hanji mientras se dirigía a la habitación de la joven soldado.

Levi por fin empezó a hablar de nuevo en cuanto la científica salió de la habitación, "Tengo que usar un maldito bastón, no podré ir a matar a esos puercos asquerosos, y aparte ahora tengo que cuidar de una mocosa idiota, pero al mismo tiempo esa mocosa será mi niñera. Wow"

En definitiva Levi estaba mas cortante y grosero que nunca.

"Levi, todo saldrá bien"

El sargento solo le lanzo una mirada de indiferencia al coronel Smith. Una de esas miradas donde le decía que algún día de esos se las iba a pagar.

Erwin se quedó mirando cómo había quedado Levi ante tal aviso.

Mikasa Ackerman era una buena soldado, y aparte una buena persona. Las cosas no podían salir mal. La mejor cadete de la recluta número 104 y aparte en esa horrible y extraña noche demostró ser un buen soldado, después de todo los dos habían necesitado cooperar para salir vivos de tremenda situación. Si, en una noche llena de titanes, y haber estado ahí sin algún tipo de protección, los dos pudieron salir vivos, era en definitiva una buena señal.

La soldado Ackerman es la más indicada para aquel trabajo.

Las cosas no podrían salir mal.

Levi terminaría entrenando de forma efectiva a la joven.

Las cosas no podrían salir mal.

Porque, no es como si los dos soldados se terminaran matando en la primera semana.

No, eso no pasaría, porque las cosas no podrían salir mal.

¿Verdad?

**Bueno, Levi y Mikasa no tuvieron "momentos" este capítulo, pero a partir de aquí la señorita no se despegara del sargento :3**

**Mmm algo me dice que no les caerá bien Elisha, (futuros capítulos)**

**¿¡Les gusto mis regalos?! :D *.***

**No se olviden de dejar reviews, así sé que estuvieron aquí :D**

**SUBIRE CAPITULOS MUCHO MAS RAPIDO AHORA! Entrare a la escuela pronto… así que intentare subir más T.T**

**Mmm, muchos anuncios hoy, bueno, el siguiente capítulo está en marcha :D**

**Dejen reviews! Cuéntenme como estuvo su dia XD**

**Ohh no, díganme si les gustaría que algo en especial pasara! :D**


	6. Algo ahi

**¿Les gustaría que empezará a dejar adelantos del próximo capítulo?**

**Luego por hay me avisan :)**

_Mikasa Ackerman recibirá entrenamiento especial del sargento Levi a partir de la semana que viene. Es mi última decisión y la vas a obedecer._

"Tssk, Erwin imbécil" había dicho Levi al recordar las palabras del coronel Smith.

La última semana de noviembre había pasado rápido, en cuanto menos lo pensó el sargento, aquel entrenamiento especial estaba a punto de comenzar.

Era una mañana fría de diciembre, un lunes 2 de diciembre a las cinco de la mañana para ser exactos. Levi se encontraba en su oficina esperando la llegada de su aprendiz nueva, y niñera.

_En este momento podría estar afuera matando a esos puercos. Al menos estaría haciendo algo útil._

Durante toda la última semana de noviembre, Levi se había estado quejando sobre su condición actual. De por si el sargento había estado hace no mucho tiempo inactivo por su pierna, la que se le había lastimado en la lucha contra la titán hembra. De hecho, ahora que lo recuerda, esa herida también había sido causada por la soldado Ackerman.

En efecto, aquella jovencita de dieciséis años era la única persona que podía sacar de sus casillas al soldado más indiferente e inexpresivo de toda la legión de reconocimiento.

El tiempo fue pasando, los minutos de tardanza se fueron haciendo horas. De pronto eran las ocho de la mañana y la soldado todavía no se dignaba a llegar.

_Aparte de una mocosa impulsiva e idiota, ahora también es impuntual. ¿Quién rayos le dijo que era material para ser soldado?_

El sargento reconocía que la joven tenía agallas, y fortaleza. La mayoría de las personas creían que con tener aquellas dos cualidades, podías ser un buen soldado. Sin embargo, Levi sabía que lo que hacía a un buen soldado, era su control y precisión.

Mikasa Ackerman sigue sin saber controlar sus impulsos. Este pequeño defecto hacia que todas sus demás cualidades se fueran a la basura.

Levi todavía recordaba cómo aquella joven se había atrevido a levantarle la mirada durante el juicio de Eren. También cómo en más de una ocasión le había llegado a hablar de forma grosera. Muy pero muy en el fondo, al sargento le agradaban las agallas que tenía esa soldado.

_Tiene el potencial, eso no es un secreto_, Levi había abierto de pronto uno de los cajones de su mesa, para así sacar un folder el cual contenía un archivo color blanco. Aquel folder tenía la palabra Ackerman en la parte superior.

Levi abrió el archivo, ahí se encontraba prácticamente la biografía entera de su nueva aprendiz.

_Tal vez, con el entrenamiento adecuado, Ackerman podrá llegar a ser un buen sargento, y tal vez hasta coronel._

El hombre de mirada gris había ojeado aquel archivo, ya que la noche anterior lo había leído al menos dos veces. Realmente le impresionó la historia de vida de aquella soldado.

El archivo era largo, pero como cualquier cosa en este mundo, tenía su fin. En cuanto Levi había llegado al final de todo aquel papeleo, pudo notar algo, algo que no recordaba de la noche anterior.

Había descubierto una foto de una jovencita de mirada y cabellera oscura. Sin embargo, esa no era una foto común. En las fotos de perfiles de los soldados, estos necesitaban tener una expresión seria ante la cámara, pero en aquella foto, se podía apreciar una tierna sonrisa, y un brillo de mil estrellas en un par de ojos negros.

Mikasa se veía diferente, pero al mismo tiempo, igual.

Levi acerco su mano izquierda ante esa foto, mientras iba acariciando la parte donde se podía apreciar el bello rostro blanco de Mikasa.

_Nunca hubiera creído que pudiera tener, una mirada tan dulce. Pero si sabía que Ackerman no __es __fea._

La foto de la soldado parecía que le estaba sonriendo al alma de un hombre frío e inexpresivo.

De pronto, un ligero brillo de nostalgia se hizo presente en una mirada gris, ya que esta, recordó un tierno beso.

Se pudo escuchar en aquella oficina, como una voz grave había pronunciado el nombre de "Mikasa..." en un susurro tan bajo cómo las pisadas de un ratón. Pero sobre todo, se podía apreciar como una mirada inexpresiva había cambiado a una dulce, y como unos labios habían formado una pequeña sonrisa.

Toc, toc, se escuchó de repente cómo alguien había tocado la puerta. Esta ocasión causó el despertar de un hombre. _Hasta que te dignas, Ackerman._

"Pase" dijo un hombre con un ligero tono de nerviosismo, ya que había estado bastante concentrado observando la foto de cierta mujer. El sargento se encontraba de un humor diferente, más la siguiente acción, fue la más rara de toda aquella escena.

En cuanto Levi escucho el toque hacia la puerta, este guardo de forma inmediata la foto de la soldado Ackerman en su chaqueta.

"Dije que pase" volvió a repetir.

Pero nadie entro.

_Qué raro_, pensó Levi ya que podía jurar que escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta.

El sargento Levi había regresado a la realidad. Su típico humor había regresado, al igual que su impaciencia. En un movimiento de cabeza, este hombre había dirigido su mirada ante el reloj que tenía en su escritorio.

"Ackerman" dijo en un susurro Levi mientras veía aquel reloj, _ahora sufrirás el triple en este entrenamiento_, pensó mientras tenía una expresión de enfado en su rostro. En definitiva, la tardanza no la toleraba cierto sargento.

"¡Señorita Hanji ya son las ocho!" le aviso, por quinta vez Mikasa a la científica.

"Tranquila, tranquila, le diré a Levi que fue mi culpa, así que no te pasara nada" respondió de forma algo alterada Hanji, ya que seguía sin encontrar ciertos medicamentos después de tres largas horas de búsqueda.

Después de que Hanji le había dado la noticia a Levi, sobre su situación actual, la científica había salido de la habitación del sargento para ir a dirigirse con la soldado Ackerman.

La castaña solo le dijo que el sargento se encontraba lastimado, y que les agradaba ella para ser su nueva alumna, ya que creían que tenía futuro para ser una de las futuras soldados más fuertes de la humanidad.

Mikasa no puso objeción, acepto de forma rápida.

Sin embargo, a Hanji se le había olvido mencionar un pequeñito detalle a la soldado, uno bastante importante.

Ese lunes en la mañana, Mikasa se había levantado bastante temprano, ya que no quería llegar tarde a su primer día de entrenamiento. De por si el sargento tenía fama de tener un temperamento fuerte, como maestro sería peor.

Los minutos fueron pasando y la joven ya estaba lista para ir con Levi. Sin embargo, en cuanto salió de su recámara, había alguien esperándola.

"Buenas tardes Hanji" saludo a la castaña.

La científica solamente la agarro de la mano para salir corriendo.

"¿Señorita Hanji que ocurre?"

"¡No hay tiempo para hablar! Ocupo que me ayudes a buscar las medicinas de Levi. He estado buscándola por toda la noche, y no las encuentro"

Aquella información sorprendió a la soldado, "El sargento, ¿Toma medicinas?"

Sin embargo, la castaña estaba demasiado apurada y exaltada por la desaparición de aquellas medicinas, que no alcanzó a escuchar la pregunta de la soldado Ackerman. Como se arrepintió tiempo despues.

Las mujeres habían llegado rápido a la habitación de la científica Hanji Zoe. Lo primero que pudo notar Mikasa, era lo desordenada que estaba aquella habitación.

En cuanto Hanji entro a su habitación, esta salio corriendo por una foto de unos frascos que tenia, para despues volverse a dirigir a la soldado, "Mikasa, ocupo que me ayudes a buscar estos frascos. Escucha, los he buscado desde ayer, ¡Pero no están!"

"E... esta bien. Pero recuerde que hoy tengo que ir con..."

"¿Con Levi? Pff, ¡Esto es más importante!"

Y así, las siguientes tres horas se fueron volando ya que tanto la científica, como la soldado, se la pasaron buscando ciertos frascos de medicina.

"Amm, señorita Hanji"

"¿Si?"

"¿Por que el sargento ocupa tomar medicinas?"

Los ojos de Hanji se abrieron por completo. _¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué no le dije?!_ _Espera, si no le dije eso, ¡Tampoco le dije sobre su cambio de habitación!_

Las manos de la científica se fueron directo a su cabeza, "hijo de la..." _bueno, al menos creo que Erwin le dijo a Levi lo del cambio de habitación._

Pero Levi tampoco estaba informado sobre aquel cambio de habitación...

_"_¿Señorita Hanji?"

Hanji volteó rápidamente a ver a Mikasa, la cual la estaba mirando con una mirada algo curiosa.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda ¿¡Qué hago!? Si le digo ahorita, capaz que rechaza la oferta. Vamos Hanji, ¡Piensa!_

"¡Compras!" grito de pronto Hanji, mientras su brazo derecho había sido levantado en señal de victoria.

Un gesto de confusion se hizo presente en el rostro de una joven soldado, "¿Que?"

Hanji de pronto se dirigió de pronto hacia su escritorio para sacar una monedas, _¡iba a comprar nuevos cuchillos con esto_! pensó mientras una mueca de abandono se precensiaba en su rostro.

_Realmente quería esos cuchillos..._

La científica puso el dinero en una bolsita, para después dársela a Mikasa, "Aquí esta" después le dirigió una nota, la cual era la receta de la medicina la cual acababa de perder.

"¿Que es esto?" Mikasa ya no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

"Dirígete a la salida de la base, yo le hablare a Levi para que vaya"

"Pero..."

"Perdí sus medicinas, así que ustedes irán a comprar nuevas. Me imagino que el entrenamiento será más tarde. Bueno..." la castaña quería tener tiempo para hablar con Erwin sobre como le dirían a Mikasa, que a partir de esta noche, la soldado tendría que compartir habitación con Levi.

"Pero..."

"Tranquila, yo le explicare a Levi la razón de tu tardanza. Si tu vas, capaz que te termina aventando algo antes que le puedas explicar"

Mikasa seguía insistiendo, "Pero todavía no me dice porque el sargento necesita medicinas"

"Ahhh eso, haha, que Levi te diga" Hanji agarro de los hombros a Mikasa para sacarla de la habitación, _después de todo, tendrán mucho tiempo para hablar de ahora en adelante. _

En cuanto Mikasa y Hanji se encontraba afuera del cuarto, la científica lo cerró con llave, para esta dirigirse con Levi.

"Tranquila Mikasa, no te pasara nada, solo ve a la salida de la base y ya" dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mikasa soltó un suspiro, en señal de derrota, y decidió hacer lo que la castaña le había dicho.

En cuanto la científica vio que la joven soldado ya no se encontraba, esta apresuró tanto su paso, que en un dos por tres, Hanji Zoe estaba corriendo a la oficina del sargento Levi.

Gracias a su velocidad, en cuestión de minutos, la castaña había llegado a su objetivo.

"¡LEVI!" pudo escuchar el sargento como la castaña gritaba su nombre.

_Tengo un mal presentimiento,_

_"_Que"

"Están vendiendo el nuevo desmanchador 'Antimanchas del señor limpio' del que tanto habías estado esperando, ¡Tienes que ir a comprarlo!"

¿Acaso Hanji quería que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se tomará la mañana libre, por un nuevo producto de limpieza?

_Lo he estado esperando por meses, _un ligerito brillo en una mirada gris se hizo presente, para después cambiar al de uno irritado, _¡Los imbéciles de la tienda me dijeron que llegaba hasta enero!_

Hanji veía como aquella noticia había dejado algo emocionado a su amigo. Bueno, emocionado en la forma de Levi.

La castaña se preocupo que el sargento seguía sin responder nada, "Mikasa ira contigo, te está esperando..."

"¡¿Y se puede saber donde a estado estas tres horas y quince minutos Ackerman?!" ahora la desesperación, he irritabilidad habían regresado a Levi.

_Alguien me va a regañar... _

Hanji estaba nerviosa a tener que decirle a Levi que había perdido sus medicinas, "Es que... bueno, umm, le pedí ayuda a Mikasa en la mañana porque..." la científica había estado empezando a jugar con sus dedos, "Ayer" estaba mirando hacia abajo, pareciendo una niña la cual estaban a punto de regañar.

"Tus... tus medicinas"

"Cuatro ojos, ¿Qué hiciste?" _Hanji no habrá sido capaz de..._

"Las... perdí" dijo la científica, pronunciando la última palabra en un pequeño chillido.

Con una gran valentía, Hanji subió su cabeza para ver la reacción de Levi.

"Per... perdiste mis medicinas del corazón" esta vez ni Levi se la creía.

Hanji noto el tono demasiado seco y cortante que estaba usando el sargento

"No no no, lo que quise decir es que todavía no las encuentro. Debido a que las tienes que tomar estrictamente a ciertas horas, lo mejor es que compres otra. Digo, no porque las perdí, si no para tener otras, tu sabes, por si acaso"

"Hanji..."

"¡Levi no hay tiempo de que hablar! Mikasa te está esperando afuera para que vayan a comprar tus medicinas. Rápido, sal que te las tienes que tomar en poco tiempo" ahora era Hanji la que estaba regañando a Levi.

"Hanji..."

La castaña miraba como el sargento la quería matar esta vez, ya ni sabia que decir para salvarse.

_Ahh, ya se, _"Mikasa y tu irán a comprar nuevas, así que el entrenamiento empezará un poquito más tarde. Vamos Levi, no te enojes, ¿O acaso quieres hacer esperar tanto a Mikasa, y que aparte te vea todo enojado?"

"..."

Hanji estaba rogando poque el sargento no le aventara nada, _¿Funciono?_

_"..."_

_Creo que no fun..._

Levi se había parado de pronto para ponerse una de sus chaquetas, "Cuatro ojos imbécil, siempre tengo que arreglar tus idioteces" dijo antes de salir de su oficina.

Hanji Zoe no se creía lo que acababa de ver. Solamente pronuncio el nombre de Mikasa, y el sargento fue a dirigirse directo con ella.

¿_Acaso Levi y Mikasa...? No no, ¿Verdad?_ Esa escena dejo bastante pensativa a una científica. _Mmm, ¿Como serian sus hijos?_

Unos ojos marrones estaban empezando a tener un pequeño brillo de emoción.

_¡Si tienen hijos podríamos acabar con todos los titanes del mundo! Pero, ¿Como serian físicamente? Mmm, espero que se parezcan a Mikasa, digo, tener otro amargado, como que no. ¿Cuando seria la boda? Porque, primero se casaría, creo. Oh ¡Santos titanes! ¿¡Como seria Levi de padre!?_

El sargento Levi todavía no entendía el efecto que la soldado Ackerman tenia en el, y Hanji ya estaba haciendo los planes del baby shower de Mikasa.

_¡Tengo que hablar de esto con Erwin de inmediato! Capaz que si todo sale bien, _los labios de Hanji habían formado una gran sonrisa, "¡En unos meses seremos tíos!l pronuncio en un pequeño grito de emoción.

Y fue así, como la científica Hanji Zoe salio corriendo con el coronel Erwin Smith, para hablarle de sus futuros sobrinos.

"¿Donde esta el sargento?" Mikasa se pregunto hacia ella misma, ya que habían pasado alrededor de veinte minutos de que ella había llegado sola, y permanecía sola.

_La señorita Hanji nunca me dijo porque el sargento necesitaba tomar medicinas. El no parece alguien enfermo. Espero que solamente sea como un resfriado, odiaria que el sargento estuviera enf..._

"Ackerman" Mikasa escucho cómo su sargento la estaba llamando, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos.

"Buenos días sargento" dijo Mikasa mientras saludaba de forma apropiada a su superior.

"Tskk, vamos"

Ese acto tan cortante y grosero de Levi hizo que a Mikasa se le saliera una pequeña frase en un susurro, "¿Enserio? ni un buenos días"

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la frase fue dicha entre dientes, Levi todavía alcanzó a escucharla "¿Disculpa?"

_Diablos, _"Dije que, umm, ¿La señorita Hanji le dijo lo que paso verdad?"

"¿Que te quedaste durmiendo por tres horas extra?"

Mikasa sintió un pequeño escalofrío, enserio no quería que su superior pensará mal de ella, ya que ahora, este sería su maestro, "¡No no no no no no eso no fue! lo que.."

"Tranquila Ackerman, ya se que fue culpa de la cuatro ojos"

Los dos soldados empezaron caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad, _Acaso, ¿Este es el sentido de humor del sargento?_

En definitiva, había muchas cosas que Mikasa no conocía de su superior.

El silencio predominaba en aquella caminata. Mikasa nunca había sido muy platicadora, sin embargo, tampoco le molestaba algo de convivencia humana.

"¿Sargento?" dijo de repente para romper el silencio.

Levi volteó su mirada hacia ella, "¿Si?"

¿Porque aquella mirada gris e inexpresiva, le causó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas blancas de la soldado Ackerman? En situaciones normales, a Mikasa no le hubiera preocupado estar en silencio con su acompañante, sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. En el fondo, la joven de cabellera oscura quería hablar con su sargento, ¿Pero porque? En definitiva Mikasa se estaba comportando de forma muy inusual a ella aquella mañana.

"Hola" fue todo lo que pudo decir, ya que aquellos ojos grises, la habían hecho olvidar del mundo por un momento.

"¿Hola?" respondió Levi.

_Mikasa idiota... parezco una niña, ¿Porque rayos me estoy comportando así?_

Los dos soldados seguían su recorrido hasta la farmacia donde vendían las medicinas de Levi, sin embargo, mucho antes de que se encontrará aquella farmacia, el sargento Levi se paro de pronto.

Una mirada gris se había plantado en una tienda, _solamente serán cinco minutos _intentaba convencerse.

"Ackerman" la voz ronca del sargento llamo a la soldado, la cual esta respondió con un "¿Si?"

Levi estaba con su habitual carácter de indiferencia y aburrimiento, aunque no muy en el fondo, el sargento estaba algo emocionado.

"Le molesta si, si usted va a la farmacia sola"

_¿Qué? _"Umm, ¿Puedo saber la razón señor?"

Levi ya estaba algo impaciente. Si no se apuraba, capaz que ya no encontraba lo que tanto quería.

"Hay algo que quiero comprar" dijo, intentado esconder su emoción.

Mikasa veía como el semblante de su superior había cambiado, _acaso, esta... ¿feliz?_

"¿Cuanto se va a tardar señor?"

"Cinco minutos a lo mucho" contesto de forma rápida Levi, mientras veía como más gente iba entrando a aquella tienda.

_Cinco minutos no es mucho, _"Bueno, si quiere mejor lo espero, solo serán cinco minutos"

"Bien"

"Bien"

Y así fue, como la soldado Mikasa Ackerman, vio como el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se estaba emocionando como un niño pequeño al entrar a una tienda de productos de limpieza.

_¡Idiotas de la tienda! Les dije que me avisaran cuando el __Antimanchas del señor limpio llegará _pensó Levi, mientras buscaba el desmanchador que había estado esperando por tantos meses.

Por otra parte, Mikasa nunca había estado más sorprendida en toda si vida. _¿Este es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad? _Pensaba mientras veía como su sargento se peleaba con una viejita por unos pequeños trapos.

En definitiva, habían muchas cosas que Mikasa no conocía de Levi, y que en el fondo, realmente le gustaría conocer.

_Sargento, ¿Qué tanto me falta por saber de usted? _Reflexionó la joven, antes de dirigirse a Levi para ayudarle a bajar unos escobillones que el sargento no alcanzaba.

Eso _"Cinco minutos a lo mucho" _pasaron a ser mucho mas que eso...

**(La bella y la bestia - algo ahí)**

_**Bella**__** (Mikasa):**_

"Gracias" respondió Levi después de que Mikasa le ayudó a agarrar los escobillones que el sargento no alcanzaba.

_**-**__**Qué gran bondad se esconde allí**__**-**_

Levi se dirigió rápidamente a la sección de cepillos, ya que según el, su habitación y oficina necesitaban tres cepilladas al día. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegaron, el sargento vio como un niño no alcanzaba una pequeña escoba en forma de caballo que quería. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el sargento se dirigió al niño para agarrarlo de los brazos, y cargarlo hasta que esté pudiera agarrar su escobita.

"Gracias" respondió el niño de forma alegre.

"Todo por un mundo sin suciedad, niño" respondió el sargento.

_**-**__**Aunque al principio rudo y malo lo creí**__**-**_

Una pequeña risa salio de los labios de Mikasa, ya que nunca hubiera creído que el sargento Levi tuviera un lado tan... tan tierno.

Un pequeño recuerdo del día del juicio de Eren se hizo presente en los pensamientos de la soldado. Recordó la forma en que aquel hombre golpeaba de forma salvaje y violenta a su hermano. Recordó cómo ella creía que era una bestia amargada y grosera. Pero sobre todo, recordó las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza que tenia en aquel juicio.

Y ahora, Mikasa se encontraba riendo a la ternura que le provocaba aquella bestia.

_**-**__**Ahora sé que no es así**__**-**_

"Sargento" dijo Mikasa en un susurro. _Realmente no es el asesino sádico que mucho creemos. Tal vez, muy pero muy adentro de usted, se esconde un hombre tierno y dulce._

_**-**__**Y me pregunto por qué antes no lo vi**__**-**_

_Nunca hubiera creído, que usted me llegara a provocar tanta ternura._

Mikasa veía como aquel hombre agarraba unas botellas de cloro cómo si fueran unos dulces. Enserio no sabia si reírse, o preocuparse por la obsesión de limpieza que tenia su sargento.

_¿Porque es que antes no lo vi?_

_**Bestia**__** (Levi):**_

Levi amaba la limpieza, eso no era un secreto para nadie, sin embargo, había una razón por la cual aquel pequeño hombre estaba más interesado de lo habitual.

_**-**__**Miró hacia acá me pareció**__**-**_

El sargento recordó de pronto como ocupaba un par de nuevos escobillones tanto para su cuarto, como para su oficina. En cuanto se dirigió al pasillo donde los vendían, lo primero que noto, es que estaban muy altos.

Un pequeño sentimiento de vergüenza se hizo presente en el sargento, ya que quedaría como un chaparrin delante de la soldado Ackerman.

_¿Y a mi que me importa? _Intentaba convencerse, para después, pararse de puntitas para intentar agarrar aquellos escobillones.

Levi sentía que cierta mujer lo estaba mirando, no, más bien, sentía como alguien se estaba ¿Riendo?

_Ackerman_... pensó Levi, aunque este nunca hubiera imaginado la ternura tan grande que le daba a aquella mujer

_**-**__**Y cuando nos tocamos no me rechazó**__**-**_

Acaso, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se había ¿Sonrojado?

Definitivamente un hombre y una mujer estaban actuando de forma extraña aquella mañana.

Levi sintió cómo Mikasa se iba acercando a el. En cuanto la soldado se estiró para agarrar los escobillones, Levi sintió todo el cuerpo de la mujer en su espalda.

Cuando el sargento volteó para agradecerle, esta en vez de ser indiferente con el, le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

Un hombre estaba odiando cómo sentía un calor en sus mejillas.

_**-**__**No puede ser, lo ignoraré**__**-**_

_Ackerman esta actuando de forma extraña. Lo más seguro es que me odia, me odio me odia y siempre me odiara. Si, y a mi tampoco me cae bien. En definitiva, hoy es un día extraño._

Un hombre hacia lo mejor posible por ignorar unas ligeras mariposa que había sentido de pronto.

¡El era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad! El no podía, no tenía el permiso, para sentir sentimientos de un preadolescente.

_**-**__**Mas sin embargo nunca me ha mirado así**__**-**_

Entonces, si Mikasa odiaba tanto a Levi cómo el pensaba, _¿Porque lo estaba mirando de una forma tan... tierna?_

"Necesito escobas" el sargento quería alejarse de la mujer en aquel momento.

Pero para su mala fortuna, este recibió un "Entonces vamos sargento" cómo respuesta.

_**Bella**__** (Mikasa)**_

_**-**__**Es nuevo y excitante**__**-**_

Una pequeña salida de compras, causada por el descuido de una científica, término siendo una de las experiencias más dulces que Mikasa había vivido.

Mikasa seguía riendo ante el comportamiento de su superior, _lo diré una y otra vez, nunca creí que el sargento pudiera actuar tan tierno._

_**-**__**¿Cómo imaginar que fuera así?**__**-**_

Esa salida de compras, solamente le hizo darse cuenta de algo a Mikasa.

_Nunca lo hubiera creido._

Pero sobre todo, le ayudó a descubrir un nuevo deseo.

_Me gustaría poder conocer más a mi sargento, no, me gustaría conocer más a Levi._

_**-**__**No es un gallardo príncipe**__**-**_

Las compras habían terminado, y en cuanto Levi y Mikasa salieron de la tiendas con varias bolsas de productos de limpieza, la soldado ya estaba convencida que ahora si podían ir a la farmacia.

Después de todo, por eso habían salido.

O pero que equivocada estaba.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos caminando, cuando su sargento se volvió a parar.

_¿Y ahora que? _Pensó Mikasa.

"Ackerman, me pasa un cepillo, el azul" escucho como Levi le había dicho.

Mikasa se lo dio. Ella creía que ya nada la podía sorprender aquel día, pero otra vez, que equivocada estaba.

Su sargento se encontraba limpiando la ventana de una tienda de ropa.

A la soldado le preocupaba que tal vez aquella acción los pudiera meter en problemas, "Sargento, no creo que esto sea una muy buena idea"

"¿No una buena idea? Les estoy haciendo un favor a estas mujeres al limpiarle su cochina ventana.

_Bueno, al menos la mancha..._

"Haber Ackerman, ahora agarra una escoba y pongase a barrer la basura de aquella banca.

_¿¡Enserio!?_

_**-**__**Pero algo hay en él que antes no lo vi**__**-**_

Unos minutos después de que Mikasa y Levi se hubieran convertido en los asceadores de aquella plaza, las mujeres del establecimiento salieron a aventarles cosas, creyendo que los jóvenes querían robar la ventaba o una taruges cómo esa.

"¿Como nos podemos robar una ventana?" pregunto Mikasa

"Mujeres estúpidas"

Mikasa soltó un pequeño suspiro, ya había pasado bastante tiempo y todavía no compraban las dichosas medicinas.

"Sargento..."

"Levi"

"¿Disculpe?"

"Cuando no estamos en la base, no tiene que llamarme sargento o señor, con Levi esta bien"

Un sonrojo y una sonrisa salieron de forma natural de Mikasa.

_**Lumier**__** (Erwin)**__**:**_

_**-**__**Nadie pensó**__**-**_

"Entonces sar... digo Levi, me puedes llamar Mikasa"

_**Señora Potts**__** (Hanji)**__**:**_

_**-**__**Qué bendición**__**-**_

"Mikasa, lindo nombre"

"Pero ya sabias como me llamaba"

"De todos modos, se me hace un lindo nombre"

_**Dindón**__** (Armin)**__**:**_

_**-**__**Nadie soñó**__**-**_

Los soldados ya habían llegado a la farmacia (al fin) pero después Mikasa noto un pequeño puesto estilo cafetería enfrente de la farmacia.

"¿Quieres un café Levi? De seguro debiste haber desayunado bastante temprano.

Levi asintió ante la propuesta, para después sacar una diminuta sonrisa.

Un gesto tan simple de parte del sargento, hizo que el corazón de Mikasa recibiera un extraño calor.

_**Señora Potts**__** (Hanji)**__**:**_

_**-**__**¿Cómo iba a ser?**__**-**_

Mientras Mikasa compraba el almuerzo para los dos, Levi había entrado a la farmacia para comprar las medicinas.

El sargento se sentía extrañamente feliz ante la compañía de su ahora aprendiz.

_**Lumier**__** (Erwin)**__**:**_

_**-**__**Que al juntarse algo increíble resultó**__**-**_

En cuanto Mikasa regreso, Levi ya se encontraba afuera de la farmacia.

"Tenga"

"¿Que tanto compraste?" al parecer Mikasa se había emocionado un poco con el almuerzo.

"No se usted, pero yo si tengo habre" de pronto Mikasa apunto a una pequeña banca cerca de ellos "¿Quiere sentarse ahí?" pregunto

Seria un poco difícil hacer que estos dos soldado se empezarán a tratar con familiaridad, más no imposible.

_**Señora Potts**__** (Hanji)**__**:**_

_**-**__**Eso es tan raro**__**-**_

En cuanto se sentaron, los soldados empezaron a hablar de varias cosas, nada en específico. Cualquiera que los viera, podría jurar que estos eran amigos de hace bastante tiempo, he incluso, hasta enamorados.

_**Todos:**_

_**-**__**Hay que esperar que siga así**__**-**_

¿Qué estará pasando en la cabeza, pero sobre todo corazón de un sargento y una soldado?

Ninguno quería aceptarlo, pero la verdad estaba siendo cada vez más obvia.

_**-**__**Y puede ser que haya algo más allí**__**-**_

Tal vez... tal vez cada uno pudiera tener un pequeño aprecio por el otro.

¿Amistad? ¿Rivalidad? ¿Comprensión?

¿Amor?

Sea como sea, todavía era muy temprano para que uno u otro pudiera entenderlo, y sobretodo, admitirlo.

_**Dindón**__** (Armin)**__**:**_

_**-**__**Y puede ser que haya algo más allí**__**-**_

Una mirada gris y una mirada oscura se encontraron de pronto, y en vez de apartarla, o ignorarla cómo les era costumbre.

Esta vez, respondieron con una tierna sonrisa

_**Chip**__** (Eren)**__**:**_

_**-**__**¿Qué?**__**-**_

_**Señora Potts**__** (Hanji)**__**:**_

_**-**__**Y puede ser que haya algo más allí**__**-**_

_**Chip**__** (Eren)**__**:**_

_**-**__**¿Qué cosa es, **__**Hanji**__**?**__**-**_

_**Señora Potts:**_

_**-**__**Te lo diré cuando seas grande**__**-**_

_**Awww Eren XDD**_

**Ustedes me dicen si quieren o no, pero por hoy les dejare uno chiquito c:**

*****Adelantos del próximo capítulo*****

**Digo, después de todo esta historia tiene un rating de T, y no se lo puse nomas porque si, así que... \(*.*)/**

**Un sargento, un escritorio (que paso de ordenado, a no tan ordenado :O) una toalla, una regadera, un sargento en aquella regadera (¿Sin ropa? O.o) y una joven muy sonrojada y... ¿excitada?**

**'La inocencia de Mikasa Ackerman, se acababa de ir por completo. Pero, ¿A quien no se le iría al ver a semejante hombre? Y más en aquella situación'**

**(¡prepárense para sus derrames nasales, público hermoso!)**

_**Nunca me había sentido así. Claro, siempre me pregunté como seria besar a Eren, sin embargo, con mi sargento...**_

_**Espera, ¿Mi sargento?**_

**Ohhh, el título empieza a tener sentido ehh.. cx**

**Creo que alguien terminará violando a Levi... XD**

**(bien que quieren ver esa escena pervertidas, ¡Las conozco! :3) **

**¡Nos vemos! :D**


	7. Ojos grises

**Recuerden la descripción de la historia.**

**"Ojos verdes" no "Ojos azules" **

**Hehe… **

¿Alguna vez, la apariencia de un hombre te llego a dejar, simplemente sin habla? ¿Alguna vez has llegado a envidiar, a unas gotas de agua? ¿Alguna vez has llegado a sentir como una mirada te penetraba el alma? Porque al menos para la soldado Mikasa Ackerman, solo un hombre había llegado a causar aquellas sensaciones en ella. Por primera vez en la vida de la joven, esta se olvidó por completo de unos ojos verdes, para enfocarse en unos grises.

"Ackerman, agarra la espada con más fuerza"

"¿Enserio corres tan lento?"

"Si sigues atacando de esa manera, ¡toda tu expedición morirá en menos de cinco minutos!"

_Enano idiota_, _imbécil, amargado, ¡estúpido!_ Ya la joven no se le ocurría más insultos para su superior. ¿Qué acaso no le afecto lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana? El hombre actuaba como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado. En cambio, aquel evento dejo muy perturbada a la soldado de mirada oscura.

"_¿Disculpe señorita Hanji?"_

"_¡Hola Mikasa! ¿Ocurre algo?"_

"_Le quería preguntar si sabe dónde se encuentra el sargento. Se supone que debimos haber empezado el entrenamiento hace media hora, pero me dijo que se le había olvidado algo, y pues, todavía no regresa"_

"_Mmm, si no está en su oficina o habitación, tal vez esta con Erwin"_

"_No está en la oficina del coronel Smith"_

"_Bueno, entonces busca en la habitación del coronel"_

"_Umm… bueno, gracias"_

La soldado le hizo caso a la científica, y se fue directo a la habitación de Erwin. Su sargento no era de las personas que se tardaban, incluso él le había mencionado como odiaba la impuntualidad. Así que Levi todavía no regresara con su alumna, dejo algo preocupada a la joven de cabellera negra.

En pocos minutos Mikasa había llegado. La joven noto como todo aquel edificio se encontraba más solitario que nada. Para esa hora todos los soldados se encontraban entrenando, en expediciones o en sus habituales trabajos, así que no era algo extraño. La soldado primero toco la puerta, para ver si había alguien ahí. Nadie había respondido, pero la soldado no se fue, ya que podía escuchar el sonido de una regadera.

Lo primero que creyó Mikasa fue que su sargento se había ensuciado o algo así, así que decidió tomar una ducha rápida, pero en medio de su baño, se desmayó o se sintió mal. La soldado intentaba abrir la puerta, pero como estaba cerrada, era casi imposible.

Decidió empezar a tocar de forma bastante fuerte, para después llamar a su superior, pero este, no respondía. Esto solo hizo que las preocupaciones de la joven aumentaran. A pesar que todavía nadie le había dicho la razón de la enfermedad, o la causa por la cual su sargento tenía que tomar medicamentos, ella sabía que era por algo importante, o más bien, grave.

La imagen de un Levi sangrando y desmayado, le dieron fuerzas para prácticamente derribar aquella puerta.

La curiosidad mato al gato, Mikasa nunca había entendido tan bien aquel dicho como en esa mañana.

"_S…sargento"_

"_Mikasa…"_

Un hombre acababa de salir de su ducha. Este se encontraba enfrente de la joven, todo mojado, y con una pequeña toalla que solo le cubría de su cintura para abajo.

Levi no se movía, solo se quedó parado mirando directamente a los ojos a la joven. Por otra parte, Mikasa se quedó hipnotizada por aquella mirada gris.

Los dos soldados se quedaron mirándose directo a los ojos, aunque no mucho tiempo después, levi reacciono. Se dio cuenta en que situación estaba con su alumna.

No dijo nada, no podía. Ver a una Mikasa sonrojada, la cual lo miraba directo a los ojos, lo había dejado sin habla.

Unos ojos, grandes y negros, tan negros como la mismísima noche, lo estaban mirando. La joven tenía una mirada tan profunda, y hermosa como la noche. Su pequeña y delicada boca estaba un poco entreabierta, el hombre podía observar el pequeño color carmesí que poseían, el hombre pudo imaginar lo suave que podía llegar a ser aquellos labios.

Ya los había probado, o algo así. Pero Levi no tuvo tiempo para saborearlos, lamerlos, hacerlos suyos. El tacto de esos delicados labios apenas llegaron a los suyos en aquella fría noche.

Unas mejillas que siempre se encontraban blancas como la nieve, ahora estaban tan sonrojadas como una rosa en plena primavera.

Sus ojos, su sonrojo, sus labios…

En definitiva, Mikasa parecía una muñequita. Levi nunca hubiera querido probar tanto a una muñequita.

Inconscientemente el sargento se estaba acercando al rostro de ella. Sin embargo, el agua que todavía lo cubría, lo hizo resbalarse, para caer encima de la joven.

Los soldados habían caído al piso. Mikasa abajo y Levi sobre ella, o en medio de las piernas de ella para ser más precisos.

La caída hizo que la toalla quedara en el olvido…

Milímetros, pocos milímetros era la distancia que separaban a los labios de un hombre y una mujer.

El corazón de una mujer empezó a acelerarse cada vez más. El deseo que su superior rompiera aquella pequeña distancia, se apodero del cuerpo de la soldado.

Levi no decía nada, solo estaba viendo a la soldado. Tan cerca, pero tan lejos, ya que Levi no se movía, más tampoco se quitaba.

Un par de alientos se iban mezclando cada vez más.

Mikasa empezó a sentir, o más bien a notar, como 'algo' bastante grande se encontraba chocando con su entrepierna. Esta sensación hizo que la soldado apegara más su cadera con la de sus superior. Simplemente quería estar más cerca de él.

Aquella muñequita, estaba sacando de sus casillas a Levi…

Tan hermosa, tan dulce, tan fuerte, tan cerca.

Los rostros de los soldados se encontraban tan cercas, que la joven podía sentir las pestanas de su sargento contra ella. Sentía como su pelo negro estaba siendo mezclado con el suyo. Sentía como su cuerpo, la iba mojando cada vez más con sus gotas de agua.

Esas gotas de agua que tenían el privilegio de poder tocar su piel.

El olor varonil de su sargento la había envuelto por completo.

"_Perdóneme" _ dijo Mikasa justo antes que su desesperación llegara al límite.

Una delicada boca, quería devorar los labios del hombre que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Las manos de la joven habían llegado al cuello de su superior, para después empezar a jugar con su salvaje cabello, para después enredar sus brazos en él.

Las piernas de Mikasa se habían envuelto de forma dura y determinada a la cintura de Levi, quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible.

La razón, la cordura, habían desaparecido por completo. En ese momento, la pasión predominaba en el cuerpo de un hombre y una mujer.

Dos lenguas habían empezado a conocerse, a explorarse, a sentirse.

Levi le había empezado a quitar la chaqueta que tenía Mikasa, para después hacerlo con su camisa.

Un par de pechos, cubiertos por una pequeña tela negra, dejaron sin aliento a un hombre.

"_Ven para acá" _había dicho Levi antes de pararse con Mikasa abrazándolo de la cintura con sus piernas, y dirigirla contra el muro que se encontraban cerca de ellos.

La lengua de Levi hacía fuertes caminos desde los labios de la joven, hasta su hombro. Caminos de arriba para abajo, donde la probaba, donde la saboreaba, donde la marcaba como si fuera suya y de nadie más.

Mikasa empezó a sentir, como ese 'algo' que había sentido anteriormente, ahora se encontraba extrañamente más duro.

"Levi…" eran la única palabra que podía salir de la boca de la joven. El nombre del hombre dueño de todas las sensaciones que estaba teniendo en ese momento, era en lo único que podía pensar.

'algo' se estaba poniendo cada vez más duro…

La fortaleza con la que apoyaba su cuerpo Levi contra la de la soldado, hacía que a esta se le fuera imposible escapar. Aunque en realidad, la joven no quería escapar.

Los labios de un hombre estaban devorando a los de una mujer. Unas lenguas estaban en medio de una danza en la cual nunca más querían volver a escapar…

"¡ACKERMAN!" Levi había sacado del recuerdo de aquella mañana a Mikasa.

"¡TIENES QUE PATEAR MAS DURO!"

_¿¡Cómo es posible!? ¡ENANO HIJO DE LA…!_

Suspiro tras suspiro era lo que había hecho Miaksa todo ese día, era la única forma en la que podía calmarse aunque sea un poco.

_¡Prácticamente estuvimos a punto de tener sexo hace unas mugres horas y a usted está como si no le importara! ¡ACASO ES UN MALDITO ROBOT O QUE!_

Tantas cosas que le quería recamar Mikasa a Levi en ese momento, pero no podía, no quería escuchar la respuesta de su sargento, ni mucho menos quería saber cómo se sentiría después de aquella respuesta.

"_¿Erwin que no te encontrabas con Levi?"_

"_No, de hecho lo estoy buscando. Creí que estaba entrenando con Mikasa"_

"_Mikasa fue a tu oficina a buscarlo"_

La conversación de un rubio y una castaña había llegado a los oídos de unos soldados, que ahora se encontraban sobre el escritorio del coronel Erwin Smith.

Mikasa se encontraba sin su pantalón, con la mano de Levi puesta entre su entrepierna, mientras la soldado estaba marcando el cuello de su superior.

"_¡Mierda!" _dijeron los dos al escuchar como el coronel y la científica estaban a punto de abrir la puerta.

Una puerta se había abierto de pronto, _"Aquí no está Hanji"_

"_¿Cómo de que no? si aquí está su chaqueta"_

"_Oh, sí cierto"_

"_¡Levi! ¿Estás aquí?"_

"_¿¡QUE RAYOS LE HICISTE A MI ESCRITORIO!?"_

"_Estoy en el baño, decidí darme una pequeña ducha" _había respondido el sargento.

"… _¿en mi oficina?"_

"_Mi baño no sirve, había venido por algo pero me ensucie…"_

"_Y con lo maniático que eres, tenías que bañarte todo, ¿no?"_

"_Salgan, que tengo mi ropa haya afuera, solo me cambio y…"_

"_Buen, bueno, solo te vine a avisar que Mikasa te estaba buscando, ya que no regresabas"_

"_¡Limpiaras mi escritorio, desde ahorita te digo!"_

"_¿Ackerman?" _ Ese 'Ackerman' fue más bien dirigido a una joven semidesnuda, sonrojada a mas no poder, que estaba siendo callada ya que tenía la mano de su superior cubriéndole la boca.

Levi y Mikasa se encontraban prácticamente desnudos en la regadera donde el sargento se había estado bañando hace unos momentos.

Erwin y Hanji habían salido, ya que se alcanzó a escuchar el portazo típico de la científica.

"_Eso estuvo cerca sargento"_

"…"

"_Umm… señor… yo, no, usted, digo, esto…"_

"_Tu ropa está afuera, cámbiate rápido y salte por la ventana, así ni Erwin ni Hanji sabrán que estuviste aquí. Prepárate para el entrenamiento, que no creas que tendrás el día libre"_

Un humor tan cortante, tan seco, tan directo…

Mikasa pudo escuchar perfectamente, pero sobre todo sentir, como algo se había roto. Algo adentro de ella misma.

La joven no dijo nada, solo salió de ese baño para cambiarse a toda prisa, para después salir de aquella habitación.

_Es un hombre después de todo, estaba caliente y yo de idiota prácticamente me le ofrecí. Mikasa estúpida. _

Después de aquel evento, Levi seguía actuando como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado. En cambio, Mikasa ni siquiera había visto a los ojos a su superior, ni mucho menos, le había dirigido la palabra.

El entrenamiento estaba a punto de finalizar, y después de que Mikasa intento ocultar todos los sentimientos que su sargento le había dejado en su piel, en sus labios, y en ella misma, esta estaba decidida a dirigirse a su habitación y no volver a salir hasta el día siguiente.

Aquella noche, Mikasa había finalizado su primera semana de entrenamiento bajo las instrucciones del sargento Levi. Normalmente el entrenamiento duraba hasta las nueve, o incluso diez de la noche. Sin embargo, ese día los soldados tuvieron que finalizarlo más temprano debido al extraño comportamiento del sargento.

Levi había empezado a palidecer cada vez más a partir de las doce del día. Mikasa se dio cuenta de esto, pero ya que Levi no se quejada, esta no le pregunto nada.

A pesar que Mikasa seguía entrenando, esta seguía manteniendo un ojo en las acciones de su superior, ya que podía jurar, que se veía cada vez peor.

Y en efectiva, estaba en lo correcto.

A mediados de uno de los ejercicios de la soldado con las espadas tridimensionales, esta vio cómo su superior había caído al piso de rodillas.

"¡SARGENTO!" había gritado la joven mientras salía corriendo a dirección de su superior. La primera palabra que la soldado le había dirigido a Levi en todo el día.

Levi no respondía. A pesar que su aspecto era pálido, aquel desmayo, parecía más bien como si estuviera dormido.

"Sargento, ¡Vamos sargento! No me asuste..."

Mikasa decidió llamar a la científica Hanji, la cual había llegado en minutos, en compañía del coronel Erwin Smith.

"¡LEVI!" gritaron los dos al ver cómo se encontraba su pequeño amigo.

"No sé qué le paso. Desde la hace rato se veía pálido, pero no mostraba signos de mareo o algo" intentaba explicar una Mikasa bastante asustada.

Lo primero que hizo Hanji fue checarle el pulso a su amigo, _menos mal._

"Solo tiene la presión algo alta, aparte puedo jurar que el chaparrin no debió de haber comido" explico Hanji.

"Bueno, lo mejor será llevarlo a la enfermería" dijo Erwin mientras intentaba agarrar a un desmayado sargento

"Entonces se pondrá bien, ¿¡Verdad!?" pregunto de forma temerosa Mikasa. El ver a su superior en sus brazos, sin moverse, la había asustado demasiado.

El rubio y la castaña notaron la preocupación de la joven. Notaron cómo aquella preocupación, era algo... inusual.

"No te preocupes Mikasa, Levi se pondrá bien" intentaba calmar Erwin a la joven.

Mientras los soldados iban caminando en dirección a la enfermería, Mikasa seguía insistiendo en porque todavía no le decían la razón de la enfermedad de su superior.

En esta última semana, cada vez que Mikasa le cuestionaba a Levi sobre porque ocupaba tomar medicamentos, este solamente respondía con excusas de gripe o dolores de cabeza.

Pero Mikasa no era tonta, sabía que había algo más.

"¡Por favor señorita Hanji!"

"Mikasa no es nada"

"¡¿Cómo no va a ser nada?! Si Levi se encuentra medio muerto"

Erwin noto cómo la joven se había dirigido a Levi, como Levi, "¿Levi?"

Mikasa noto su error, "Disculpe"

"No, no, no te disculpes. Solamente me sorprendió, ya que realmente nadie llama a Levi solamente por su nombre"

La preocupación de la joven, más la forma en la que se dirigía a su superior, le hizo cuestionar al rubio si todo lo que le había dicho Hanji sobre la probabilidad de tener a 'los bebes más fuertes de la humanidad' tal vez no era una idea tan irreal.

_No, es imposible. Levi nunca vería a la soldado cómo mujer. El mismo me ha comentado cómo no le gustan las niñas, y sea como sea, la soldado Ackerman todavía sigue siendo muy joven._

_Aparte... sería imposible. ¿No se supone que ella y el joven Eren son algo?_

Mientras Erwin seguía analizando la extraña situación entre su amigo y la soldado, un desmayado Levi estaba recuperando el conocimiento.

"¿Enserio Levi? ¡Te despierta justo en cuanto llegamos a la enfermería! A pesar de que estas enano, estas bastante pesadito…" reprocho Hanji, para después pronunciar la última parte en un susurro.

Un susurro que había llegado perfectamente a los oídos de un hombre.

"¡Ouch!" grito Hanji, mientras se empezaba a sobar su cabeza, después de recibir un golpe de parte de Levi.

"Cuatro ojos imbécil" dijo Levi.

_Ya regreso..._ pensó Erwin al ver como su amigo había despertado con su mismo humor de siempre.

Los siguientes minutos fueron chequeos médicos a Levi de parte de Hanji. Al final resultó que la científica estaba en lo correcto, el hombre solo sufrió un ataque de presión baja. Nada realmente muy serio, la falta de desayuno pudo haber sido una de las razones. Sin embargo, seguía siendo muy extraño.

"Levi, tomate esto" le dijo la castaña al sargento mientras le daba un pequeño jarabe.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó el hombre.

"Solo tómatelo"

"¿Qué es?" seguía insistiendo Levi.

"Que solo te lo tomes"

"... ¿Qué es?"

"¡Levi!"

"Cuatro ojos no dejare que me envenenes de nuevo"

_¿Envenenes?_ Pensó Mikasa, ya que la joven no sabía las pequeñas travesuras que le había hecho la castaña al sargento en el pasado.

Hanji soltó un suspiro, "Es una nueva medicina, solamente quiero ver si no tiene efectos secundarios. Si todo sale bien, ahora cambiaremos tus medicamentos"

Levi no respondió, solamente se tomó el jarabe.

Hanji quería estar segura que este no causará efectos secundarios, como dolores de cabeza, ardor en la lengua o cosas así.

Y en definitiva, el jarabe no causó dolores de cabeza o ardor en la lengua. Solamente causó que el sargento Levi cayera desmayado al piso, de nuevo.

"¡SARGENTO!"

Mikasa había palidecido al ver como Levi había caído al piso desmayado.

"¿¡Hanji que rayos le diste!?" el coronel se encontraba igual de preocupado al ver como Levi no se movía.

"Mate a Levi, otra... vez, ¡Rápido! ¡A esconder el cuerpo!"

"¡HANJI!"

Mikasa se encontraba en el piso tratando de despertar a su superior, "Vamos sargento, despierte"

_Tal vez la cantidad no era la apropiada,_ reflexionó Hanji.

"Tranquilos, tranquilos. El jarabe que le di, era una medicina un poco... especial"

"¿¡Especial?! ¡Hanji Levi está en el piso sin moverse!"

"¡No me grites Erwin! Bueno, sé que esto se ve mal, pero en realidad no está mal. El desmayo es como... un sueño de emergencia. Sin embargo, la razón por la cual fue tan repentino es que le di un poquito de más a Levi. ¡Pero todo está bien! Ahorita lo que necesita es dormir y ya, para mañana, seguirá siendo el mismo amargado de siempre" finalizo Hanji con una sonrisa en los labios.

"..." en definitiva, había muchas veces que el rubio no entendía de la castaña.

"Mikasa, te ayudaremos a llevarlo a su habitación. Esta noche dormirá cómo un bebé. No te preocupes, lo peor que le puede pasar es que alucine o diga cosas sin sentido, como un borrachín" le explico la castaña a la soldado antes de que ella y Erwin empezarán a cargar a Levi de nuevo.

En cuestión de minutos habían llegado a la habitación de Levi, bueno, a la habitación de Levi y Mikasa, ya que esta última semana la habían estado compartiendo. A pesar que en cuanto se enteró Mikasa de aquel 'detallito' que a la científica Hanji se le había olvidado mencionarle, la joven de cabellera oscura se había negado por completo al principio, al final, término aceptando. Justo ese mismo día Mikasa había presenciado cómo su sargento se había desmayado enfrente de ella. Mikasa noto enseguida lo inocente, y vulnerable que se encontraba su superior de aquella forma. _Con razón no quieren dejarlo solo, es peligroso que le pase esto estando él solo,_ había pensado la joven en ese momento. Justo después que Levi había recuperado el conocimiento, Mikasa hablo con Hanji para decirle que no habría problema en que ella compartiera la habitación con Levi.

Sin embargo, el sargento tomo la noticia de una forma bastante, diferente…

_"No"_ fue la única respuesta que había dado Levi toda la tarde de aquel día.

_"Levi, necesitas que alguien te cuide"_

_"No"_

_"¡Levi no seas un niño! Mikasa ya acepto, no será nada del otro mundo que compartas habitación con ella"_

_"No"_

Ya habían pasado varias horas, y ni el castaño ni la rubia podían hacer cambiar de opinión al hombre.

_"Levi..."_

_"Dije que no, y un no es un no"_

El coronel Erwin Smith estaba a punto de darse por vencido, pero por otra parte, a la científica Hanji se le había ocurrido una idea. Una maña bastante baja.

_"Bueno... solo espero que a Mikasa no le duela tanto"_

_"..." _ese 'no' había cambiado a un silencio, a un hombre silencioso el cual escuchaba atentamente lo que la castaña tenía que decir.

_"Para serte sincera, yo la veía bastante emocionada"_

_¿Emocionada?_ Esta vez sí que Hanji había agarrado a Levi.

Por otra parte, Erwin estaba convencido que Hanji no triunfaría con un truco tan, tan infantil.

_Vamos Hanji, Levi no caería en un truco tan b..._

_"¿Como que emocionada?"_ pregunto de forma bastante curiosa Levi a Hanji.

_No lo puedo creer, ¡Si funciono!_ Hanji hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no soltar una sonrisa en aquellos momentos. Aquella pregunta por parte de Levi, era básicamente una confesión que el sargento estaba interesado en cierta soldado. La científica estaba más feliz que nada, ya que ahora sí tendría a sus sobrinos mata titanes.

_¡En poco tiempo seré tía! _

_"Pues... cuando le dije que compartirían habitación, no se opuso en lo absoluto. De hecho, hasta me dijo que sería lindo"_

_"¿Lindo?"_

Erwin tampoco se creía lo que estaba viendo. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, estaba siendo engañado cómo un niño pequeño.

_Bueno, todo es por una buena causa_, reflexionó el rubio antes de unírsele a la castaña.

_"Y no sólo eso, ¿Qué no te acuerdas Hanji de cómo y cuánto estaba sonriendo?"_

Hanji entendió lo que su amigo estaba haciendo, ahora los dos estaban jugando con los sentimientos de un hombre.

_"¡Claro que si Erwin! Me decía lo emocionada que estaba por poder pasar más tiempo contigo Levi, ya que ella cree que la desprecias"_

_"¡No!"_ se apresuró a decir Levi, ya que lo que sentía el sargento por la soldado Ackerman, era todo lo contrario al sentimiento de desprecio. En ese momento, el sargento estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no cambiar su expresión de indiferencia la cual lo caracterizaba tanto.

En todos los años que Erwin y Hanji tenían de conocer a Levi, era la primera vez que lo veían así.

_"Pues, Mikasa realmente cree que la desprecias, lo cual le duele bastante porque ella te admira MUCHO"_

El rubio y la castaña podían jurar que empezaban a notar un color carmesí en las mejillas de su amigo.

_No lo puedo creer Levi..._

_¿¡Qué rayos!?_

Ninguno de los dos se creía lo que estaban viendo.

_"Si, es una pena, tendremos que desilusionar a aquella jovencita. La pobre ya hasta tenía planeado de todo lo que te iba a platicar y preguntar"_

Un pequeño brillo de alegría iba aumentando cada vez más en una mirada gris. Sin embargo, Levi seguía sin decir si aceptaba o no.

_"Hasta dijo que tú se le hacías lindo"_

_¡Lindo! _

_"Tskk... idiotas. Como se les ocurre tratar de romperle las ilusiones a una jovencita, eso es inhumano. Ahora tendré que ir personalmente yo con Ackerman para anunciarle y asegurarme que no haya malos entendidos. Como siempre, tengo que arreglar su idioteces"_ anuncio Levi antes de salir prácticamente corriendo de aquella habitación, para dirigirse con una soldado de cabellera y mirada oscura.

Por otra parte, Erwin y Hanji habían soltado la risa de sus vidas en cuanto Levi se fue.

_"No lo puedo creer"_

_"Ni yo"_

_"Esto… será divertido..."_ había dicho Hanji mientras se le ocurría una que otra travesura.

"Listo. Bueno Mikasa, si pasa algo grave, no dudes en llamarnos" dijo Erwin mientras tiraba a un desmayado Levi sobre su cama.

"Muchas gracias" agradeció Mikasa.

En cuanto la castaña y el rubio salieron de la habitación, Mikasa se dirigió a su sargento para empezar a ponerle la pijama, _lo que debería es bañarse, pero estando medio muerto, lo más probable es que se ahogue. _

En cuanto Mikasa había intentado quitarle la chaqueta a su superior, este respondió con agarrarle fuertemente la mano de la joven.

"Mikasa..." dijo entre un susurro el hombre, ya que a pesar que este estaba despertando poco a poco, seguía bastante soñoliento.

_La señorita Hanji me dijo que dormiría toda la noche,_ se empezó a preguntar la joven, "Sargento, ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Le duele algo? ¿Quiere algo?"

_¿¡QUE?!_ Estuvo a punto de gritar Mikasa, ya que podía jurar que había escuchado una voz ronca responder "Acuéstate conmigo"

El corazón de una mujer se aceleró a mil por hora. Sin embargo, esta estaba convencida que debió haber escuchado mal, "Disculpe sargento, creo que escuche mal..."

"Dije que te acuestes conmigo, me siento con frío y solito"

_¡IMBECIL! Primero me rechaza, y ahora anda de payaso…_

_La señorita Hanji dijo que podía decir cosas sin sentido, ¡Pero esto es ridículo!_

"Duérmase sargento"

"Tengo hambre"

_Bueno, ya está actuando más normal,_ "¿Que quiere que le traiga señor?

"Tu amor sincero"

Las mejillas de una soldado, se encontraban más rojas que un tomate.

_Efectos de la medicina, efectos de la medicina, efectos de la medicina_, intentaba convencerse Mikasa. Aunque, la joven no podía negar, que aquella 'confesión' le había acelerado el corazón a más no poder.

¿Porque será?

Levi seguía sujetando a Mikasa de la mano, "Siempre has sido linda"

"Señor, debe de des..."

"Desde ese día que te conocí en aquella nevada, supe que eras linda"

_¿Nevada?_ Un ligero calor de alegría se hizo presente en el corazón de una mujer, ya que ni en un millón de años hubiera creído que su superior siguiera recordardando aquel día.

"¿Todavía se acuerda señor?" Mikasa decidió seguirle el juego a su superior. Después de todo, cada cuanto puedes ver al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad actuar como un borrachín.

"Tenías un vestido azul claro. Usabas un suéter gris oscuro y tenías unas botitas negras"

La soldado no podía creer que su superior recordará todo eso. Mikasa siguió escuchando todo lo que su sargento tenía que decirle, mientras seguía correspondiéndole el fuerte agarre de su mano.

Levi era el único hombre, el cual podía provocarle a Mikasa un enorme deseo de arrancarle la cabeza, a un enorme deseo de quererlo abrazar.

"Cuanto te volví a ver, después de que Eren había movido esa estúpida roca, no podía creer que eras tú"

"Sargento..." pronuncio en un susurro Mikasa.

"Seguías estando tan linda"

La joven había decidido sentarse en el piso de la habitación, para así poder recargarse en la cama de Levi, y poder acariciarle su oscura cabellera. Levi noto este gesto, ahora los dos se encontraban mirándose directo a los ojos.

_¿Siempre ha sido tan lindo?_

"Me acuerdo lo mal que te caía" dijo Levi refiriéndose a cómo Mikasa lo había visto el día del juicio de Eren.

"Si, me caías muy mal"

"¿Y ahora?"

"¿Te soy sincera?"

Levi movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en señal de afirmación.

"Pues... sargento Levi..." Mikasa había movido la mano con la cual le estaba acariciando su cabellera, para ahora empezar a acariciarle su mejilla.

A pesar que los dos soldados se encontraban en la oscuridad, la joven pudo notar cómo su superior, estaba soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ahora creo, que debajo de toda esa bestia asesina la cual apodan 'el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad', se esconde un dulce, y tierno hombre..."

Inconscientemente, Mikasa iba acercando su rostro cada vez más al de Levi, mientras este la iba agarrando más fuerte de la mano.

Levi era un hombre de frialdad e indiferencia. Pero también era alguien fuerte, inteligente, toda una bestia tanto en combate, como en su vida personal.

Sin embargo, en un solo día, Mikasa fue testigo de como aquella bestia había cambiado a un hombre apasionado, a un tierno cachorrito.

Los rostros de los soldados se encontraban a centímetros de distancia, se podía sentir como las respiraciones de ambos se empezaban a mezclar cada vez más.

El recuerdo de hace unas horas, se hizo presente en el corazón de una joven.

_Esto está mal, es la medicina. Pff, nunca actuaria así, y mucho menos… conmigo. _Reflexiono de forma triste Mikasa, mientras empezaba a alejarse de nuevo de Levi.

_¿Por qué le dije lo que sentía? Bueno, no creo que recuerde esto mañana, así que todo está bien. _

En un solo día, Levi le había causado alegrías y tristezas en el corazón de la soldado Ackerman.

"¿A dónde vas Mikasa?" pregunto Levi ya que había visto como la joven se había alejado de él.

"Señor, esto está mal. Descanse, yo me voy a dormir" dijo de forma cortante la joven al hombre. Inconscientemente, le quería regresar el sentimiento el cual Levi le había hecho sentir la mañana de aquel día.

"¿Estas enojada?"

_Nooooo… ¿Cómo cree? ¡ESTOY FELIZ PORQUE USTED ESTUVO A PUNTO DE ROBARME MI VIRGINIDAD HACE UNAS HORAR, Y NO LE IMPORTO!_

Mikasa ignoro a Levi, mientras se dirigía a su cama.

La soldado había logrado su objetivo, ya que si le había regresado el sentimiento de rechazo a Levi.

"Si fue por lo de esta mañana, ¡no es lo que crees!"

_¿No es lo que creo? ¡A USTED NO LE IMPORTO LO…!_

El corazón de un hombre se paró por completo, ya que alcanzo a ver algo…

"¿E… estas llorando?"

Mikasa puso sus manos en sus ojos, para así sentir unas lágrimas que estaban cayendo de su mirada oscura.

Los sentimientos vividos hace unas horas regresaron a ella, solo que esta vez, Miaksa habia realmente comprendido todo lo que le dolio la indiferencia de Levi.

_Para el soy solo una mocosa…_

"Mikasa…"

_¡Una mocosa con la que podía paras un buen rato y ya!_

"¡Mikasa!"

_Es todo…_

La soldado agarro su cobija y su almohada para salir de aquella habitación. Si se quedaba un minuto más, podía jurar que se ahogaría.

"¡MIKASA!" llamo Levi a la mujer, para después agarrarla de las muñecas.

El sargento quería que la soldado lo mirara de enfrente. Durante todo el día, le costó mucho trabajo ocultar el dolor que le causaba no escuchar un

'Si señor'

'¿Así sargento?'

'Muchas gracias'

'¿Quiere algo, señor?'

Pero sobre todo, le dolía como ni siquiera podía ver esa mirada negra que día a día, le estaba robando cada vez más el corazón.

A Mikasa le gustaba pelear con Levi, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie en el mundo. Creía que tal vez, si la presionaba o la molestaba podía hacer que al menos la joven le dirigiera una palabra, o aunque sea una mirada.

La indiferencia de una persona, nunca le había dolido más al sargento.

Sin embargo, el hombre había jalado tan fuerte a la joven, que esta acción hizo que los dos soldados cayeran en la cama de Mikasa.

La escena, y sobre todo, los sentimientos eran los mismos que los de hace unas horas.

Pero Mikasa ya había experimentado lo que se iba a ganar si se dejaba llevar por una mirada.

"Suélteme señor" le exigía a Levi.

"No"

"¡SEÑOR SUELTEME!"

"¡NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE TE PASA CONMIGO!"

"¿Qué?"

El jarabe que le había dado Hanji a Levi, le ayudo a este a expresar lo que sentía. Algo que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad no había hecho en muchos años.

"Un día me juras que me vas a matar. Otro me salvas la vida. Otro estas toda sonriente y alegre conmigo. Otro me besas y haces que pierda la cordura. ¡Y unas horas después ni siquiera me diriges la maldita mirada!"

Mikasa Ackerman era la única persona que podía sacar de sus casillas al soldado más indiferente y frio de la humanidad. Esa noche, Levi volvió a darse cuenta.

¿Por qué rayos le dolía tanto la indiferencia de aquella soldado?

¿Por qué ese día quería que todo volviera a ser como antes?

¡¿Por qué la deseaba como nunca antes había deseado a una mujer?!

Tantas preguntas habían surgido en la cabeza, y corazón de un hombre.

Levi todavía se encontraba encima de Mikasa. La tenía fuertemente agarrada de las muñecas, y la estaba mirando directamente a sus grandes ojos negros, a ese par de ojos negros que tanto había extrañado aquel día.

Levi estaba decidido a no dejarla libre hasta que le respondiera.

Mikasa simplemente exploto, ¿Quién rayos se creía él?

"¡NO TE HAGAS LA VICTIMA! ¿¡Que no te acuerdas quien fue el que me rechazo!?"

"¿Rechazo?" había dicho Levi en un susurro.

_¡Mierda!_ Rápidamente el hombre entendió a lo que se refería Mikasa.

"No… Mikasa…"

"¡Prácticamente me le entregue, y a usted no le importo un carajo!"

"¡No! Mikasa escucha…"

"Hoy estuvo a punto de robarme mi virginidad, y… y…"

"Mikasa no es lo que…"

"¡USTED SOLO ESTABA DE CALENTURIENTO!"

"¡ME PUEDES DEJAR HABLAR! ¡No es lo que crees! Me dio miedo, eso es todo"

"¡¿Enserio cree que le voy a creer eso?!"

"¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO!"

La respiración de una mujer se había detenido por completo.

_¿Gustar? ¿Mucho? ¿¡Qué rayos está diciendo?! No, no, no, no esto es el efecto de la medicina... lo está haciendo alucinar o algo así. No, no, no, no es imposible que..._

Mikasa se quedó callada ante esa confesión. No sabía que pensar, ni mucho menos que hacer.

Tenía que moverse, correr, escapar, hacer algo. Aquella confesión (si se le puede llamar confesión, ya que Levi estaba bajo el efecto del jarabe) habían dejado perturbada a Mikasa.

Sabías que tenía que sentir confusión, ¿Cómo era posible que Levi se le haya confesado? Bueno, 'confesado' entre comillas.

El corazón de la soldado… se detuvo por completo.

"Yo… yo nunca había sentido esto por alguien más. Me dio miedo, que te hubiera asustado, o que te hubiera hecho hacer algo que no querías, o… o… me dio miedo lo que sentí"

El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, estaba temblando y tartamudeando como un niño pequeño que se le acababa de confesar a la niña que le gustaba.

"…Levi"

"¡¿CÓMO RAYOS CREES QUE ME SENTI TODO EL DIA?! ¡No me hablabas, no me mirabas!"

Una pequeñita lagrima había salido del ojo derecho de Mikasa, aunque esta vez, la joven no entendía porque.

Lo único que sabía, es que se sentía diferente, como nunca antes.

Levi se dio cuenta lo fuerte que estaba presionando las muñecas de la soldado, "Disculpa" dijo.

"Está bien" respondió Mikasa.

Aquella confesión, había dejado extrañamente cansado a Levi. Solo a Mikasa, dejo caer su cuerpo al lado de la soldado. Los dos se encontraban acostados mirándose el uno al otro, gris contra negro.

"Perdón porque te hice llorar"

Mikasa se acercó más a su superior. Ahora la joven había vuelto a pones su mano sobre la mejilla de Levi, para así, irla acariciando lenta, y dulcemente.

"Creo que es mi turno, ya que no he preguntado nada"

Levi sonrió, dándole a entender a Mikasa que podía preguntar lo que quisiera.

"¿Y usted señor? ¿Todavía me desprecia?"

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron en señal de sorpresa. Al parecer Hanji había tenido razón, la soldado Ackerman realmente creía que el sargento Levi la despreciaba.

"Yo nunca te he despreciado"

Mikasa sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago, "¿Enserio?"

"Enserio Mikasa"

_Mi nombre suena tan diferente cuando él lo pronuncia_, "Entonces... ¿Porque siempre había sido tan cortante conmigo?" Levi se encontraba confesando lo que realmente sentía, a pesar que era gracias al jarabe que le había dado Hanji, seguía siendo algo demasiado raro en él. Mikasa en definitiva no iba a desaprovechar aquella oportunidad.

"Porque tu no me hacías caso..."

"Pero usted siempre me decía mocosa" Mikasa seguía acariciándole la mejilla de Levi de forma dulce y tierna.

"Porque eso es lo que pareces"

La tierna atmósfera, había cambiado drásticamente a una de enfado, "¿Disculpe?" en el fondo, la joven esperaba otra respuesta.

"Eren esto, Eren lo otro..." dijo Levi intentando imitar la voz de la soldado, "Siempre Eren, y nunca Levi"

Y así, la atmósfera había vuelto a cambiar a una de verdades. Con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Levi, Mikasa sentía cada vez más cosquilleo en su estómago, y como un tierno calor en su corazón iba aumentando.

_Una bestia, me está provocando demasiada ternura_, reflexionaba Mikasa, mientras veía como unos ojos grises, estaban mostrando señal de inocencia.

_¿Es el efecto de la medicina? O será que... el sargento es un hombre escondido, escondido en aquel rostro de aburrimiento e indiferencia que siempre trae._

"¿Y porque debería preocuparme por usted?" pregunto Mikasa en un tono de intriga, ya que estaba sumamente interesada en que respondería su superior.

"Porque yo quiero"

"¿Y porque quieres?"

Un silencio repentino abrumo aquella escena. Sin embargo, era un silencio diferente. Un hombre trataba de decirle a la mujer que estaba enfrente de él, como realmente se sentía mediante sus ojos grises. Una bestia quería recibir un poco de amor.

"Ya te dije, me gustas... y mucho" había al fin dicho Levi.

La mano de Mikasa se había despejado de la mejilla de su superior, pero este respondió ahora poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la joven.

Levi movió se mano hacia el mentón de Mikasa, para que así la mujer pudiera verlo directo a los ojos.

"Me gustas Mikasa, mucho más de lo que alguna vez me ha gustado una mujer"

La poca distancia que separaba a los soldados, fue rota por Levi. Apoyo su frente en la frente de Mikasa, haciendo que los labios de los soldados quedarán a milímetros se distancia.

Mikasa sentía como la velocidad de su corazón iba aumentando cada vez más. Ahora se encontraba poseída, hechizada ante el hombre que se encontraba en hecha. La joven podía alcanzar a oler la fragancia varonil que soltaba su superior. Como su oscuro cabello estaba siendo mezclado con el de ella. Como su aliento la estaba envolviendo, la estaba consumiendo, como su aliento se iba mezclando al de ella.

La joven estaba hipnotizada por unas lagunas grises. Esos ojos la estaban mirando a lo más profundo de su ser. Era como si Levi la hubiera desnudado con sólo una mirada.

El tacto caliente entre su mano y la mejilla de la mujer la habían hecho sentir en casa, como si ese tacto, el tacto de aquel hombre, era su hogar.

La verdad que invadía el corazón de los soldados, iba siendo descubierta cada vez más.

La tensión de estar tan cercas de él, más de todavía no haberlo tocado, aumentaba en Mikasa. Quería volver a sentir aquellos finos labios que se encontraban enfrente de los suyos. No, no los quería probar, los quería devorar.

El deseo iba aumentando cada vez más en la mujer.

El deseo aumento tanto...

Qué término ganando.

"Levi..." pronuncio Mikasa antes de lanzarse una vez más sobre su sargento.

Los labios del sargento y la soldada acababan de ser unidos, unidos en una muestra de amor tan feroz, tan pasional, que en vez de beso, parecía que se querían devorar el uno al otro.

Querían volverse a encontrar el uno con el otro.

Levi giro, para ahora quedar el arriba de la joven.

Mikasa al estar abajo de él, abrazo la cintura de su sargento con sus dos piernas. Lo quería cerca, lo más cerca posible. Lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza, que parecía que quería algo de aquel lugar.

Levi había bajado su beso, ahora al cuello blanco de su estudiante. Entre mordida, beso, lenguazo, estos actos iban dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en el cuello de la mujer. Unas marcas las cuales parecían decir que la soldado era de Levi, solamente de él y de nadie más.

Mikasa tenía sus dos manos en la cabellera oscura del hombre. Mientras le depositaba pequeños besos en aquella parte.

Las manos de Levi ahora se encontraban en las caderas de la soldado, para así, poder pegarla más hacia él. El hombre empezó a mover su cadera adelante y atrás, lentamente. Mikasa podía sentir como algo duro empezaba a chocar con su parte más íntima.

"Ahh" empezaba a gemir cada vez más fuerte. Si aquel pequeño rose le había causado una enorme palpitación entre su entrepierna, que pasaría cuando ya no estuviera aquella prendas que tanto parecían estorbar en aquellos momentos.

Al parecer, Levi había leído la mente de la mujer. Rápidamente le desabrocho el pantalón de Mikasa, para quitárselo, y que la mujer quedará solamente en su braga.

Los movimientos de cadera del hombre siguieron. Mikasa sentía como 'algo' iba chocando contra ella, como ese 'algo' se iba poniendo cada vez más duro.

Levi seguía besando de forma agresiva el cuello de la joven. Mikasa podía sentir como la lengua de su sargento iba subiendo y bajando por todo su cuello.

"Levi..." era lo único que podía decir Mikasa en esos momentos. Ahora solamente podía pronuncia el nombre del hombre que le causaba todas esas sensaciones, y palpitaciones.

De pronto, Levi se apartó de la joven, para así poderse quitar su camisa.

La soldado observaba el dios de hombre que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Su piel blanca, con pequeñas cicatrices, las cuales eran muestra de todas las peleas que había tenido que vivir.

Sus músculos, su abdomen marcado, su...

_¿Tiene un tatuaje?_

Mikasa había alcanzado a ver unas alas de la libertad, en la espalda de Levi.

Ahora la joven era la que poseía una mirada de bestia, de una bestia hambrienta por el hombre que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

La inocencia de Mikasa Ackerman, se acababa de ir por completo. Pero, ¿A quién no se le iría a ver a semejante hombre? Y más en aquella situación.

En definitiva, todas las cosas que la soldado le quería hacer, y sobre todo, tocar a Levi, era la prueba que ya no le quedaba inocencia alguna.

Las manos de Levi iban recorriendo, explorando una virgen piel.

Mientras una mano estaba acariciando la espalda de Mikasa.

Una lengua iba dejando marcas en el cuello blanco de la joven.

Una traviesa mano estaba desabrochando el pantalón de la soldado, para así, ingresar adentro de las bragas de la mujer.

Fuego, era la única palabra con la que se podía describir aquella escena.

El dedo índice de Levi estaba trazando en círculos aquella intima parte.

Mikasa solamente se arqueaba cada vez más, se sonrojaba cada vez más, se excitaba cada vez más.

Por otro lado, Levi no estaba nada mejor.

Decidió sacar su mano de la parte intima de la soldado, para así empezarle a quitar la chaqueta, y luego la camisa a Mikasa.

Una pequeña prenda negra cubría los firmes pechos de la joven.

Una prensa que en esos momentos molestaba al hombre…

El tacto entre los dos cuerpos, iban acercando cada vez más al cielo a Mikasa.

Como el pelo de su sargento se movía entre su cara.

Como su olor la iba cubriendo por completo.

Como sus manos la iban explorando cada vez más y más.

Como sus ojos la miraban en el alma.

"Te quiero…" dijo Mikasa en el oído de Levi.

El hombre agarro del mentón a la joven, para que esta lo mirara directo a sus ojos. Este le sonrió, para después volverle a plantar un beso en los labios de la joven. Un beso donde le decía que no mentía. Un beso donde le confesaba sus sentimientos. Un beso donde le demostraba, el hombre tierno que se escondía en el.

"Yo más…" respondió.

"_Efectos secundarios"_

Ciertos recuerdos se habían apoderado de la mente de Mikasa.

"_El efecto de la medicina puede hacer que diga cosas sin sentido"_

Unos recuerdos, que le habían derrumbado el pequeño cuento de hadas que había formado.

_Es la medicina… el… el no siente._

El corazón de una mujer se había roto. Siempre lo supo, que Levi se encontraba bajo el efecto de la medicina, ¿Entonces porque no lo detuvo?

Este no era él.

Este era un Levi drogado.

Ni en un millón de años, Levi llegaría a sentir algo por la soldado.

_No me quiere…_

Aunque, para la soldado ya era tarde. Se había dado cuenta que guardaba sentimientos hacia su superior.

Pero esos sentimientos, se fueron nublando ya que Mikasa alcanzo a ver su bufanda roja.

En esa bufanda roja, vio una mirada verde.

_Eren_

El amor que Mikasa le había tenido al castaño, ¿Lo olvidaría por una noche de calentura?

En un movimiento brusco, Mikasa aparto a Levi de ella, para agarrar rápidamente su ropa, y salir corriendo de aquella habitación.

"Lo veré en la mañana señor. Buenas noches" fue lo último que dijo Mikasa antes de salir corriendo.

Por otra parte, un confundido, y todavía algo drogado Levi, no entendía lo que pasaba.

El sargento no tuvo tiempo de salir corriendo tras la joven, ya que lo inundo un enorme mareo, haciendo que cayera en la cama, dormido.

En efecto, esta nueva medicina había causado muchos problemas.

¿Cómo reaccionara mañana el sargento Levi, al recordar que se le había confesado esa noche a la soldado Ackerman?

En definitiva, las cosas se pondrán algo… complicadas.

Mikasa salió corriendo de la habitación. Corrió sin dirigirse a algún lugar en específico.

Aunque no paso mucho tiempo para que alguien la encontrara.

"Mikasa, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Eren noto el pequeño temor que tenía su hermana en su mirada oscura.

"E... Eren"

"¿Si?"

"¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación esta noche?" pregunto la joven, para después recibir un si por parte de un preocupado castaño.


End file.
